My Little Pony Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Shimmer
by Deparde Quizno
Summary: A cursed mask and the blood that follows all who have ever beheld it's curse spins the begins the tale of family and friendship born through adventure. The start of a fantastical story and exaggerated events, a legacy burdened with martyrdom seeks a way out of their cursed destiny. A bizarre tale that spans generations, and starts with a simple pair of children...
1. Chapter 1

A terrible storm. A frightening violent torrent of wild wins and heavy rain, unpredictable lightning strikes, and a cruel fate. A stagecoach accident happens on a remote road. A man holds a frightened girl in his injured arms, both flown from within the stagecoach, both the surviving few. A baby cries in arms of a mother, arms even in death raised to protect her son, to save him from a short life. The girl had only just regained her consciousness and saw a filthy man hovering over her. An ugly man almost not fit for the light of day, with a woman by his side holding a baby of her own in a swaddling cloth. She looked over the noble and the girl.

"Dario...? Those two, are they dead? We should notify the police..."

Dario waved the woman off with a sneer.

"Shut yer yap! Ya wan'ed ta feed th' good fer nuthin' brat, 'eres 'ow ya does it! Now c'mon, le's rob dis dead guy!"

"That works too!"

Dario searched the man's pockets. He took a wallet full of money, an illustrious ring on his ring finger, Dario even searched the girl.

"Eh? Wha's dis? All dis toddler's 'ave is sum pap'r! A note er a lett'r, worth shit in the end! Hm..."

The woman squealed and nearly shouted.

"Dario! You were right, we're rich!"

"Ey?"

He turned to her and cried for joy. An opened box that held five heavenly jewels rested on the ground. The woman closed it and picked ir up with her free arm.

"Dio found them! He pointed right at them when they were buried under the debris! I'd have never seen these if he hadn't!"

Dario's mouth began to water.

"Doe's 'ill fetch a fertune fer us! I guess da bastard is werth somtin' after all! However, we ain't done yet."

He reached for the man's mouth. The woman by his side raised a brow.

"Dario, what on Earth are you doing?"

"We's gon'a take dese ol' teef off 'im an' sell 'em to the dentist! Rich folk'll pay dearly for 'em...!"

The man's hand snatched and held Dario by the wrist. The thief let out a yelp as he saw the noble breathing and awake.

"You... You...! You, saved our lives..."

Dario and his woman glanced at each other before they gave innocent smiles.

"Hehehe! W-Wouldn't ya do th' sayme, mistah?"

The man looked down at the girl as she moaned in pain.

"Mr... Joestar?"

"Ah! You're alive, Twilight. That's a miracle, no a blessing..."

Mr. Joestar looked to Dario with great concern.

"My name is George Joestar, of the Joestar Family. This is Princess Twilight Sparkle, of Equestria. The others, my wife and child, did anyone else make it?"

Dario chuckled madly on the inside, but kept a solemn tone as he hid his smile from behind his hat.

"I'm afraid, good ser, th' missus has left us. But ya boy be safe an' sound!"

George bit back a cry and swallowed a sob. Twilight wrestled herself out of his grip and stumbled her way to the carriage. Dario's woman put herself between Twilight and the carriage.

"You shouldn't go near that! It's dangerous."

"Ah... B-But... Mary..."

Twilight leaned to the side and saw the gruesome scene as lightning flashed. The late Mary Joestar impaled by several sharp ends of wooden debris and glass. A mystical golden crown with a shimmering violet jewel rested on the head. The shimmer faded away. Twilight shrieked and fell to her knees as George looked up to Dario.

"Sir, I would reward you for this without hesitation, but I seem to have been robbed..."

"W-What a darn shame...!"

"It truly is. So please, tell me your name so I may one day repay you!"

Dario sneered and lowered his hat to show it.

"Dario. Dario Brando, at yer service!"

None saw a stone mask nearby caught in the path of a river of blood. This blood activated the mask, strange curved spikes jutted out, as if to leap from the ground and into view...

* * *

A month after this accident, a police inspector led George to a jail cell, Dario sat inside with a sour expression. The jailer kicked the bars and shouted.

"Brando! Ya've got a visita! Eyes up you sewer rat!"

Dario scoffed and turned his back on the jailer.

"Drink yer math'rs milk ya tag nut. Ain't no one 'ere ta see me, but milady."

The inspector shouted at Dario.

"You vile pig! Show some respect when a gentleman is here, especially one you stole from!"

That caught the pauper's attention. He spun around and unintentionally fell off his bed. A series of curses came from him until he saw George. The inspector held up a case and opened it. A number of gems George was all too familiar with laid within.

"We found these on his body, the jewels you asked us to find, as well as this."

He held up a ring. His matching ring to the keepsake of his late wife. George took the case and ring. Both had vanished during the accident. The inspector continued.

"We found a surprising amount of money in his pockets as well. Money he hadn't received by working or gambling! There's no doubt about it, this vile rate who I've seen come in and out of this very cell since his youth, is the one responsible for this thievery!"

Dario gulped as he grasped tightly onto the bars. He felt like his luck finally ran out. George stared down at him with solemn eyes.

"Thievery? Good Officer, this man merely held these items for me. I gave him my ring as a sign of trust, and told him to keep it should we met before my recovery."

He closed the case and held it under an arm as he offered the ring back. Dario giggled like a bashful schoolgirl and took the ring carefully.

"Thenks ya good sur! I thenks ya kindly..."

George grew a sudden cold expression.

"However, there remains a bit of unfinished business between us."

Dario grew fearful. Had this naïve man seen through him?

"Dario Brando. How do you like your steak?"

"... Erm... Medium rare?"

George's eyes sparkled as he nodded.

"Excellent! That question has bothered me since our meeting! A fine choice, my friend! I still have yet to work a reward in, so consider me in your debt."

"... He... Heh... Hehehe! Y-Yeah! Da'll work out jus' peachy!"

Dario couldn't believe it. After all these years, his luck had finally turned around. He brushed the birthmark on his ear carefully as he remembered a fortune in his past. This mark would mean he was born with fortune. This was a work of fate...

* * *

About twelve years from that very moment, Dario Brando laid sick on his deathbed, sick in a vermin infested hovel abandoned by the world itself.

"D... Dio... Dio...! Dio ya good fer nuthin' bastard! C'mere!"

A boy with blonde hair and alabaster skin sat in front of a damp fireplace. A book in hand as a girl only a year younger sat in his lap. Ivory hair and a small strange smile on her face as she looked in the book with him. Attempting to read. The boy didn't even glance back as he answered.

"If it's medicine then just reach for it by the candle beside your bed, Old Man..."

He smiled as he turned the page. The girl pointed to the picture.

"This, is this the part?"

"Yes. Here comes your favorite part."

Dario threw an empty booze bottle at Dio. It missed but caught the boy's attention.

"Ya daft 'ead! Git yer scrawny ass up an' c'mere! An' bring tha' werthless bitch with ya!"

Both the children sighed before they sat up and made their way to the dying thief. Dario looked at his caretakers.

"My son... Trixie... I ain't gunna leaves ya wif nuthin'... Take dis!"

He handed them a letter. A letter with his signature on it.

"Dis 'ere is a letta' ta George Joestar. 'E owes me a big faver fer savin' 'is 'ide from an ackseedent. If ya play yer cawds rite, ya'll be rich wif 'is munny... Do as ya please... Dio Brando..."

Dario passed right then. There was a funeral, a burial, but only Dio attended with his only friend. Not even a priest to offer a prayer, only the hatred of children he scorned and jeered. Dio spat on the grave as he held hands with his friend to a carriage. As they rode inside, the rider yelled over the high winds.

"You two kids sure are lucky! I didn't know Sir Brando well, but Master Joestar is a very good man! I'm sure you'll get along with his son and apprentice!"

Dio raised a brow in thought. Other children? It only made sense, but no mention of a Lady Joestar.

"Sir. What're they're names? I don't want to be rude and appear ungrateful."

"Ah!~ You speak well for a boy from this part of London, and got a good head on too! Jonathan Joestar is Master Joestar's only living relative, and Twilight Sparkle is the first female apprentice I've ever heard of for law and accounting! She works numbers like she's Archimedes!"

Trixie mumbled under her breath.

"Sounds like a boring person... But they're going to being the way, right?"

Dio nodded with a sneer.

"No more than dogshit stuck out on the road. We'll easily take this fortune for ourselves."

* * *

"This way! This way!"

"S-Slow down! I don't think I can throw that far!"

A dog barked as it ran between two children. A boy with short dark hair, and a girl with long violet hair ran with a white dog. The girl threw a stick and cheered with the boy as the dog caught it in the air.

"Good job, Danny!" "You caught it with just the right form, amazing!"

Danny ran around the two happily in circles as they laughed. The boy knelt down and offered his hand to Danny.

"Hand it here, boy. I've got an idea!"

Danny dropped it right into his hand. The boy looked to the girl with a bright smile.

"Twilight, show us some magic!"

Twilight tilted her head before he handed her the stick.

"JoJo, magic isn't a toy I can just use."

JoJo grew curious as he stared down at her hands.

"Really? But, you and Father make it look so easy!"

Twilight shook her head with a proud smile.

"Well, for anyone else it'd be impossibly difficult! You could count yourself lucky that you get to see anything like it!"

JoJo marveled at Twilight with a gasp.

"Wow!~ I guess you're right again! You're always right!"

She nodded under the shower of praise.

"Well, that's not true, but not entirely false!"

"That means you can super magic this stick!"

"Wh- JoJo, that's not what I meant!"

He gave her a stare of an intent. Twilight couldn't stand it when he gave her this look. Neither begging puppy eyes, nor a demanding glare, but seemingly both at once. She barely lasted a second before she caved in.

"Okay, okay! You win, I'll magic this stick, as you said it."

JoJo gave a worried look.

"Did I say it wrong?"

"No, just. Keep silent for me for but a moment."

She looked down at Danny with a strict glare.

"You too. Not a peep out of either you, okay?"

JoJo gulped as he and Danny nodded. Twilight closed her eyes. The world fell away as her vision became dark. A small from, a fragile and blurry image began to manifest before her, the shape of the stick. JoJo was astounded by the sight of the stick floating in a faint violet-pink aura. It slowly spun in the air just above her palms. Then, she jolted with a gasp at the sudden sound of horse neighs and wheels. The stick combusted and vanished in a bright light. She stumbled in place from the shock of losing concentration.

"Whja-What was that!?"

JoJo held her with a pale face.

"Ah! T-Twilight, are you okay!? Oh no, this is my fault...!"

"No. Don't worry about it, that happens often. But, what was that?"

Danny began to bark at the carriage that stopped at the front of the Joestar Mansion. The two children looked at each other before they ran over to it. As they neared the vehicle, a foot kicked the door opened, and a pair of children leapt out with their bags. Dio and Trixie simply stared at Twilight and JoJo. JoJo then approached them with a warm smile.

"Oh! Father mentioned we'd have new faces around! You must be, Dio and Trixie Brando!"

Dio smiled back as Trixie hid behind him.

"And you must be, Jonathan Joestar. Which makes that girl there, Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight gave a curtsy with a friendly smile as JoJo bowed.

"Welcome to Joestar Manor, I guess we'll be sharing it as home now, right?"

"If that's the case, just call me JoJo! Everyone does."

Trixie leaned slightly into view.

"It's big..."

Danny barked from afar and came running at the group. JoJo chuckled and knelt down with welcoming arms as he spoke to the newcomers.

"Haha! That's Danny, he's very friendly and won't bite! Come here, boy!"

Dio let out a small grunt before he ran between JoJo and Danny. He savagely kicked the dog's jaw and nearly lifted him from the ground. Johnny shouted as Twilight covered her mouth with a yelp.

"AH! what do you think you are doing!? Unforgivable!" "AH! That's not what a human should do! How could you?!"

Twilight felt a strange sensation run up her leg. She lifted her dress and screeched at the sight a dirty rat scurry up her stockings. JoJo snatched it up and threw the rat away. Trixie snickered with Dio. George ran outside and shouted at the children.

"What in the smoked ham and cooked pork is going on out here!? Jonathan, explain yourself!"

JoJo stumbled over himself.

"M-M-Me!? W-What did I do?!"

George pointed at Twilight.

"A gentleman never reaches for a ladies legs that are not his wife! And Twilight, you are the older, you should be setting a better example!"

Twilight shrank back and fell silent. It should've been easy to explain what had happened, but George would never hear as he was, and she never questioned him.

"You two will be dealt with accordingly. What a horrible first impressions."

He turned to Dio and Trixie with a solemn sigh.

"I do apologize, I will make sure that your father's wishes are fulfilled."

JoJo alone noticed Dio's expression shift into disgust. The blonde's face changed to gratitude as he bowed. Trixie ran offin the direction of the rat with a very worried look.

"No sir, it by all means a pleasure. Please excuse me, but your son has done no wrong, not intentionally. I can tell if you'd like."

George raised a brow.

"Is that so? Please, Dio. Explain."

Dio lifted himself up and gestured to Twilight.

"Your apprentice was merely welcoming us with your son, but my friend's pet had ran up her leg. This is why she screamed. JoJo tried his best to be careful, but unaware of his own strength, he threw the rat far off. The throw is not worries me, but the grip he had on the mouse."

Twilight opened her mouth to correct Dio, as the animal was a rat, but stopped herself under her master's intense stare. Trixie returned with tears welling up in her eyes. A crushed rat laid in her hands. George grew appalled, then furious.

"Jonathan Joestar! Have I not taught you that all life, even the rats to the roaches, have a price?! How could I have been so soft with you!"

JoJo only stammered before he grew silent himself. Tears in his eyes as he processed the act of taking a life. Not even spankings hurt him as much as he felt now. George motioned for JoJo to speak.

"You will apologize to them both, now! How would you like it if someone suddenly crushed Danny?"

He only nodded and spoke loudly.

"Please! Forgive me!"

Trixie wiped her eyes but nodded.

"A-Accidents happen... It's okay."

Twilight spoke up as she grew suspicious.

"W-Wait..."

George immediately shut her down.

"Is there something more you'd like to add, say to your punishment?"

"... No, Master."

George nodded and knelt down to Trixie.

"Good, now then. Young lady, we'll see to it that your friend is taken care of."

She only sniffles as she hugged George, who responded with one himself. Twilight knew for a fact JoJo hadn't gripped the rat so violently. Otherwise there'd be blood splatter on her clothes. Her suspicions were confirmed as from Dio's shirt pocket poked out the nose of a rat. George lead them both inside Joestar Manor. Twilight and JoJo flinched back as Dio and Trixie glared at them from behind George's back. They had seemed so far away, so far above, and these two were but a mere few steps away from the two. They had simply just met but moments ago.

"Twilight. I-I don't mean to be rude but-"

"No... I don't like them either... I just hope this is as bad as it gets, JoJo."


	2. Chapter 2

Dio and Trixie stood before George and the house servants. JoJo and Twilight stood directly beside George."

From now on, you two shall live here as my son does. You're both officially apart of this family!"

JoJo and Twilight glanced at each other with a worried expression.

"Twilight...?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

George gestured to the house servants.

"My trade will have me leave the mansion and at times the country. The staff here will take care of you during those times, so do get to know them!"

The house servants all bowed as Dio and Trixie bowed back. Dio spoke for them both.

"We cannot express our gratitude for your graciousness."

George laughed as he turned to the stairs.

"Nonsense! It's quite a pleasure to have you here! Now then, everyone! As you were! It's almost scotch o'clock!"

Twilight spoke up in a stern voice.

"Sir George! I thought we got rid of that clock!"

He turned to her with a flask in hand as he pulled it out from his coat pocket.

"Well now, maybe it's whiskey'noon then!"

He smiled at her scowl as the servants began to leave and return to their duties. JoJo reached down for Trixie's bag.

"Here, allow me-"

Dio snatched JoJo's wrist with a harsh hold.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Dio pulled JoJo around like a toy with a crushing grip.

"Don't touch our bags with your filthy hands, it has dog slobber and rat piss all over them."

"B-But, I was just trying to-

Dio elbowed JoJo in the chest with a merciless glare at him and Twilight. The other boy wheezed as he fell to his knees.

"I'm the one on top around here, don't either of you forget that."

He turned away from them as he began to scale the stairs. Twilight helped JoJo to his feet with a glare at Dio.

"What's the matter with you?! We've done nothing wrong to you!"

Trixie stepped onto Twilight's foot with a sneer.

"Not like you've done anything good by us either."

Before Twilight could respond, the smaller girl spat in her face and ran to her partner's side, both smiling as they walked away. Twilight seethed for a moment, but looked down at JoJo.

"Are you okay? He hit you really hard."

"I-I just wanted to help... Was that wrong?"

The boy had paled in her arms even as he tried to stand on his own. She hated to see him like this, it unnerved her.

"No way, you did the right thing! They're just... Maybe they're scared of us?"

"How could they be scared of us?"

"Dio and Trixie come from slums, the very bad part of town, so they must think that we'd look down on them. I think that, we should just power through this and show them we're better than that!"

An hour later, a loud smack sounded in the study of the great mansion. Twilight and JoJo let out a cry as they rubbed their hand. George had struck their wrist each with a ruler.

"That's wrong! You got two of them wrong, Twilight! I expect better from you!"

She looked down with downtrodden expression.

"B-But...! We rarely go over Pythagorean theorem."

"That's no excuse! I asked you to study it last week for a reason! And JoJo, you're doing simple calculus, how could you make the same mistake six times?!"

He had nothing to say for himself. The subject was simply harder for him to understand. George looked over Dio's work and smiled.

"Excellent work, Dio. All answers correctly! I'm quite impressed."

Dio smiled gently at George, a small glance to others.

"My mother believed education was the way of man, so before her untimely rest she educated me best she could, sir."

George smiled proudly at Dio.

"She has done a wonderful job. Surely your father must've worked hard with you."

Dio's eyes shifted into a fierce glare as George said this, but the older gentleman hadn't noticed as he had returned to the textbook, only Twilight saw the hatred in the young boy's eyes. Later in the day, outside by a river, a girl wept as two unruly teenagers snatched a doll from her.

"Heheh! Look at this lil' dolly!"

"Yeah! Too big for a baby like, Erina!"

"Too big? Ya ain't suggestin' that...!"

One of the boys pulled up the dress of the doll.

"Oh yeah! I bet anyone rich enough for these kinds of dolls have all the detail!"

"No way!~ Real panties!"

The boys noticed the sobbing of Erina and teased her.

"Aw! Now look at what we did!"

"Who cares! Erina's always been a cry baby!"

"Cry baby! Cry baby! Cry baby!" "Cry baby! Cry baby! Cry baby!"

Suddenly, a loud shout sounded off nearby.

"That's enough! This bullying buffoonery ends now!"

JoJo charged at one of the older boys, tackling the one that held the doll, and began to punch away at the torso. The bully was shaken by the initial tackle and dropped the doll, but he hadn't felt much after that as he scowled down at the young boy, fists clasped together as he raised his hands high.

"What're ya trying ta be?! Some knight in shining armor, cause you'll need to shake off a little bit of rust!"

The bully slammed his fists down on JoJo's head. The younger boy fell to his knees before he was kneed himself in the nose. The bully spat off to the side.

"Psh! I hate guys like this! The only thing I hate more than chumps like this, are rich pricks that live in mansions like that one over there!"

The bully thumbed over to the Joestar Mansion.

"Those Joestars think they've got it all bolly in their fancy house! I hate rich people like them, though they ain't ever did anything bad ta me, they never done me a good deed either! Huh?"

JoJo took out a handkerchief with his full name printed on the side. The bully and his accomplice took notice and sneered at the action.

"What an idiot! I knew this bastard had to be apart of that scummy family!"

"Lookin' down on us from down there, eh? We'll teach ya what for!"

They began to kick and stomp at him before both were pushed back by an unseen force, nearly falling right off their feet, the bullies scratched their heads.

"What th- Hey, did he push us back like that?"

"No way, otherwise he wouldn't be down like that! B-But..."

The older bully's fist suddenly flew into his own face. The younger let out a yelp.

"E-Eh?! Whas'amatta with you?! Huh!?"

The younger bully's foot flew high against the older bully's chin. Both fell to the ground until and looked around in a panic until they found Twilight by JoJo's side, a glare aimed at both of them as she helped her friend up.

"So you pick on the weak to make yourself feel better? It's not about being rich or poor that defines someone, but what they do with what they have, and how they treat others with that power!"

The boys shook in fear as they began to flee in terror.

"G-GAAAAAH! SOMEONE SAVE US!" "THERE'S A WITCH IN THE TOWN!"

As they ran off, JoJo scowled as he pushed Twilight away.

"Hng! Twilight, I didn't need your help!"

Twilight glanced to his bloodied lip and wiped it away with her own handkerchief.

"Don't say such stupid things, you didn't even shake him..."

JoJo was hurt by this. For a moment he felt utterly weak, what with the arrival of Dio and Trixie, the belittlement of his father. Now, his best friend pitying him? It wasn't the first time, but he absolutely hated it when she did so, it irked him to no end to have her fret over him like he was a hapless babe.

"E-Even so! I am to be a gentleman! I must to do what is right, regardless of the odds! Don't dote over me!"

He hadn't even glanced at Erina as he ran off. Twilight stood up with a worried expression.

"A-Ah! JoJo, wait!"

She turned to Erina with a small bow.

"I'm sorry we didn't introduce ourselves but, I've got to make sure he doesn't run into anymore trouble!"

As the two left the girl, she had noticed the boy had left his handkerchief behind, and picked it up.

"Jonathan Joestar..."

And yet not too far away, Trixie alone watched from behind a tree and was amazed at the sight of Twilight's magic, something she always believed in and yet had not proof of until now. She rushed ahead of the duo to the manor to tell Dio everything she had saw. Dio explored the mansion with an envious glint in his eyes. No one could deny it, the Joestars were every bit as wealthy as royalty, a number of foreign and exotic attractions. Numerous trophies from their ancestors, priceless artifacts and paintings, even a row of empty armor of the Medieval era. However none of this impressed Dio, but merely drove him toward his ambition to take it all for himself, until he came across an astounding sight. On the wall were a number of shimmering jewels assorted in a hexagonal pattern, with an eerily out of place artifact in the center, a haunting yet beautiful work of architecture. A Stone Mask. Dio felt unworthy, smaller at the sight, and it enraged him. However, it also gave him great intrigue, why would such worthless items make him feel such a way? They were nothing but a novelty, a sign of wealth and pride of uppity nobles, a soon to be trophy of his own mansion once he had finished his business. Without thinking, he had found his hands near the Stone Mask.

"Oddly alluring, is it not?"

Dio turned to see George coming down the hall.

"Though I must say, I'm quite surprised that you reached for that of all things, it raises a number of questions..."

George narrowed his eyes at Dio, who had only stared back, a small intense moment before the elder gentleman began to chuckle.

"I joke, my good boy! You could stare down a feral wolf with eyes like those!"

Dio gave a small smile, but unlike George his intense gaze hadn't left, merely moved back to the odd set of artifacts.

"What's all this here? It feels nothing like the rest of the objects I've seen, sir."

"Ah.~ The Elements of Harmony, powerful symbolic gems of the mystical land, Equestria."

"Excuse me? Do not patronize me, sir. I am not one for jokes sadly."

George smiled and shook his head.

"Hahaha!~ I mean no offense, Dio! However... I am quite serious. Watch closely."

George hovered a hand over one of the illustrious gems. A pink one. It began to sparkle and hum with an odd power behind it.

"This is the Element of Kindness. Each Element resonates with an individual that they find worthy as representatives of their respective traits. Sometimes, an individual can resonate with more than one, perhaps there's possibly a being out there who can wield them all at once."

Dio raised a brow.

"Wield? You say this as if they can do something other than glimmer on their own."

"Because they can, dear boy. In only the most dire of times, Equestrians used the Elements of Harmony to protect themselves from the numerous disasters that this world brings, from natural disasters to horrible monsters. Even then the power of the Elements is a kind one, the most ferocious of evils had been detained, rather then be utterly obliterated. However despite their amazing power, evidence of a once prospering kingdom faded away into obscurity and loss, save for these very items and Twilight herself."

Dio's eyes widened for a moment.

"Twilight? She's one of these, Equestrians?"

"Oh yes. You and Trixie will be living here so-"

Trixie barged into the room panting as she ran up to Dio, then to George, a glint in her eye despite terror on her face.

"L-Lo-Lor-Lo-Lord Joestar! It's terrifying!"

"Hmn? Calm down, sweet child."

George took a knee as Trixie threw herself at him. He was taken aback but hugged back with a sigh.

"To you George is enough. Calm down, you're safe here. I will do all I can for you both with no hesitance."

"H-Ha... Hah...! Uhn... I-I saw...!"

Just as she planned, at that moment JoJo and Twilight entered the room, JoJo held his head up as Twilight kept a napkin to his nose to keep it from bleeding. She held George tighter with a choked gasp and crocodile tears.

"Aah! S-She's a witch! She's going to hurt me like she hurt those boys!"

Twilight's eyes widen in fear. She was going to tell George herself what had happened, prepared for a light punishment as she was sure she'd understand her reasoning, but this was far worse. Trixie, a girl who clearly did not favor her, had seen and beat her to George. The elder man's face hardened as he glared at Twilight.

"I see... Twilight? Care to explain?"

She shrank back with a small whine.

"I-I... I..."

JoJo then stepped in front of her.

"I had gotten in a fight and was losing, so Twilight tried to help me and scared the others off, they didn't even get a bruise! She didn't hurt anyone and it was my fault from the beginning!"

 **"Jonathan!** Not another word from you. Both of you to your rooms this instant, no dinner. I've told you to conserve your gifts Twilight, not show them off carelessly!"

Both the children flinched before they ran off. With a sigh George looked to Dio and Trixie.

"Please don't be afraid, Twilight isn't a witch, but has wondrous powers. Please, do not judge her for what she can do, but for who she is."

Trixie shivered but nodded as she moved to Dio's side. The two left for their room with skeptical thoughts. Trixie, who had wiped her eyes, sat on the edge of the bed.

"A witch's a witch, right? Even then, she's such a softie, I could do magic better than she ever could."

Dio looked out the window to the evening sky.

"That may be but she's clearly a threat to our plans... But, as you've said, she's soft. We're going to have to hasten our plans with a bit of effort in making those two utterly miserable. From here on, Trixie, we're going focus on Twilight until she can't take it anymore."

He grinned her way as she stared back with slight reluctance.

"Are you sure? What if she knows and casts a spell on us both...?"

"Nonsense."

Dio lifted her up from the bed and held her close.

"You are the Great and Powerful Trixie, and you can do anything, regardless of how you achieve it."

She held him in a hug with a silent nod. As the two held each other contently that night, JoJo and Twilight stayed up late in their rooms, contemplating the despair they had found themselves in within such a short time... Twilight walked down the street with a nervous expression. She had lost JoJo while on a small errand as he had ran off. While searching for him, she found a number of her friends near the local fountain.

"Hello everyone, quite a busy day today, isn't it?"

They all stared her way before one shouted loudly.

"There she is! The nasty witch!"

Another spat with great disgust.

"Get behind me, hag!"

The others threw jeers as they ran from her. Twilight was shocked. Not but a few days ago had she been invited personally to one their birthdays. Now, even a small number of adults gave her odd looks while children gave her scorn. Trixie watched from afar with great glee at Twilight's distraught expression.

"I wonder how Dio is doing... He said to focus but, he also had something planned for JoJo today."

On a hill not too far from town, JoJo snuck away to attend the boxing competition he had heard of, and he had been practicing. He always wanted to get stronger, even at the fear of being hurt, and to prove he could be something more than a noble's son. It didn't take himself long to get into the ring, everyone wanted a piece at the rich boy, but as soon as the rounds began JoJo took out each opponent. Not even taking a single hit himself. Five opponents, five wins, he was on a roll and money was raking in for him with the bets against him. Even the few who did know him were surprised by the turn of events! Then, he heard a name that made his blood run cold.

"Our next contender is another new face in the ring, and new in town, the mysterious Dio Brando!"

JoJo turned to Dio who finished pulling the strings on his boxing gloves. The referee told Dio the rules as he entered the ring, but he already knew, he had done more than his fair shares of street fights. Scuffles to hazes in the mud for scraps like starved dogs. The pain and experience, the bottled rage he held for the people who hurt him and let him be hurt, he'd unleash it all on this meager stain of dog shit on his road to greatness. JoJo saw the intent in Dio's eyes and unconsciously stepped back as they held up their hands. Within the ringing of the bell, JoJo made decided he'd be the one to strike first, jab after jab and hook after hook, he swing relentlessly for Dio. But the dark child merely sneered as he dodged and weaved, bobbed and duck, nearly dancing around JoJo's attacks. Dio inwardly gave the noble boy credit, he clearly knew how to throw a punch, but a fight is so much more than such an act. He'd show him with an abrupt strike to the side. JoJo coughed as Dio resumed with a few more blows to the body. No one around the ring had seen anything like Dio before, his experience, his guile. He was like a human machine gun, and JoJo, was a human punching bag. Dio finished his assault with a strike directly in the jaw.

"THERE IT IS! THE MATCH GOES TO DIO!"

But he wasn't done. He let his thumb out and jabbed it into JoJo's eye before going all the way through with the punch, from foot to waist and shoulders, a fluid motion that exerted all his kinetic energy. JoJo's eye even began to bleed a bit as he flew back with little air in him. Among the cheers and praise in Dio's victory, he heard a gasp.

"Jonathan...! What're you doing?!"

Twilight had found him at the worst possible time. He glanced to Dio with a tearful eye. He had unknowing bet all his allowance on this fight. Dio's own intense glare had kept him from keeping up. Wordlessly, Dio had defeated him and stolen his money fair and square. To add insult to injury, a few of JoJo's own friends had turned their backs on him, favoring Dio as their hero. As Twilight ran over to help him up, a rock made it across her brow.

"A-Agh!"

She hissed as blood was drawn. JoJo, who had readied himself to shove her away, reached out to her.

"T-Twilight?! Who woul-"

A number of voices drowned him out.

"It's the witch!" "Get out of here, devil!" "No one likes to be around you anyways!" "You were always so stuck up and smart!" "You never said it, but you always held yourself so high, what now huh!?"

Each jeer, each insult, to hear that these were her friends thoughts of her. People she had known, passed by, and even helped with their problems with her advice. Advice that was now told, hadn't helped.

"I didn't ever find out who stole my coin!" "You said sharing was caring, but now my sister walks all over me!" "Being nice only gets you in last, but I bet that was apart of your plan!" "Maybe she casts spells through her lies!"

She shook her head and stepped away as rocks and twigs were thrown at her.

"STOP IT!"

She held up her hands as all the children gasped with terrified eyes, but Trixie ran past her and pulled on a small rope she had carefully tied around Twilight's ankle, forcing the girl to stumble back and fall face first in the dirt. She spat out the filth and mud as the children laughed at her before they continued to throw things at her. She ran away with tears and small injuries as JoJo struggled to stand on his own.

"T-Twilight..."

Twilight ran to the river and wept as she did her best to wash herself of the mud. The harsh cruel words echoed in her head far louder than any of the pain she had physically retrieved. As she looked at her reaction from the river, she saw what they had told her, a bad dirty witch. An ugly stressed face wrinkled in frustration and nothing good to say to anyone. Was this who she really was? She stepped away from the river and curled herself up in a ball as she sobbed.

"E-Excuse me...?"

Twilight shot back with a gasps, but saw that the voice belonged to the girl that she had saved from the bullies.

"Oh my, it is you... What on Earth happened? Who did this to you?!"

She knelt down by Twilight as she brought a napkin and wiped away the trickles of blood that remained on her head. Twilight could only blink at the action.

"You... You're not scared of me?"

"Why would I be? You and that boy saved me from those horrid bullies! If you were a real witch, no one as kind as him would be with you, nor would you be so kind to anyone like him or myself."

Erina looked down with a small tint of pink to her cheeks.

"I thought... Well, I'd like to help in any way I can."

She held out a basket of fruits and fresh cheese with JoJo's handkerchief neatly folded.

"I got these, for the both of you, but with this handkerchief I only know his name. My name is, Erina Pendleton."

"... Twilight Sparkle... T-Thank you."

Twilight smiled as she took the basket with great gratitude. Erina nodded before she began to walk away.

"I-I hope we can see each other again! M-My family is planning on a move soon but, I still want to met my new friends!"

"Of course! Anytime!"

The two girls smiled at each other as they went their ways, but despair fell upon Twilight as she met Dio again on the way home, backed up by a small posse of boys. Two she knew as the bullies from before. Dio shrugged casually at her.

"Well, well, well!~ If it isn't Twilight the Witch Sparkle? Bewitched another poor girl to give you free food? Isn't leeching off the gullible Joestars enough?"

She glared at him, and he glared back, the posse behind him cheered him on and insulted her in the process.

"Just leave me alone, Dio... You've had your fun and your victories today. Isn't that enough?"

"Not at all. I, Dio, believe I haven't driven the point home yet. JoJo's a smart boy, he gets that his place is beneath my heel now, but I knew you were a stubborn one."

He walked around her as she tensed up. His pacing unnerved her, his body language was simply foreign to her, and even at this moment. His soothing voice agitated her immensely.

"Please, stop talking to me... You can have this bask-"

Dio slapped the basket out of her hand as she offered it.

"Keep your filthy food to yourself. Who knows what concoctions you've been brewing with those hands. I've always wondered, what makes you so special, Equestrian?"

Her eyes widened as she turned to him in shock. His sneer only grew at the reaction.

"Surely you didn't think I wouldn't find out, did you? Think about it. You're from a cursed race destined by fate to meet a terrible end and die in obscurity. What makes you any different than from those who did vanish? Or perhaps, you sacrifice others for that?"

He kept his voice low, this talk would be between him and her strictly, and yet the boys who joined him egged him on regardless. Like fanatic soldiers they followed him even when they couldn't understand him. Twilight shrank back as Dio spouted such vile thoughts. Her heart sank as her mind raced.

"I can keep this a secret, from JoJo, that you're using him like this."

"... What?! H-How dare you! He wouldn't believe you anyways! You stupid, pig faced, spineless serpent! You're a bully and a vile human being!"

"Hmph! You may have a point... But will he believe you?"

"Be-Believe me?"

He leaned in close.

"I know you hold him dear. The way you glance to him when he's punished, or care for him when he's down, and glow when he's happy. It's all really sweet but, rather wasted on, he doesn't seem to care for you."

"... W-What?! What are you talking about, get away from me!"

"Is that what you really want? I can give him something he seems to be lacking in. You crave for it don't you!"

Twilight shoved him away and began to run, but Dio snatched her by the wrist and pulled her back, his other hand at the back of her head to pull her close.

"He'll never be able to give you, **THIS!"**

Dio kissed Twilight. Her eyes flew wide in shock and fright. Her hands radiated a great violet light that blew Dio back with a yelp. His boys grew terrified and ran off in fear, thinking Dio went to far, yet admiring him for it at the same time. Twilight fell to her knees as her tears came back. Dio merely chuckled.

"Now, he can never share that experience with you, it's fitting for a cretin like him. Your first kiss wasn't with JoJo, but with I, DIO!"

Twilight sat there before she noticed a small puddle of rain water in the ground. With no hesitance or reluctance, she began to wash her mouth out with the muddy water. It'd be an easier trek back to the river, at least that was clean water, but Dio saw it just as that. This girl would rather drink mud than kiss him. This, infuriated him, and she knew it.

"You taste like rat piss."

 ** _"W-What... WHAT DID YOU SAY!? UNGRATEFUL BITCH!"_**

Even as he raised a hand to strike her, she glared at him with an odd fire in her eyes, even as she let out a whine from the blow across the cheek. Dio stomped away as he attempted to control himself. Rat Piss. That name he hated so much. It reminded him of his useless father, and he was nothing like him, he was already leagues ahead of the dead man. He wouldn't remember him. He'd let that infection of his life die off as history and fate deemed. Dario Brando would not be Dio Brando's downfall. From the other side of the riverside watched Trixie and JoJo. However, they were too far to hear anything, and Trixie had pulled JoJo away upon the scene of the kiss. Neither seeing the aftermath, only one seeing it out of context, Trixie knew the truth and began to bend it with a sympathetic frown.

"I'm... Really sorry, Jonathan. I don't think this is right at all. I don't care about what happened between us as we met, but Twilight doesn't seem to care about you at all..."

"T-That's not true! There's got to be an explanation...! Of... Some kind...!"

JoJo shook as he held his eye. It had stopped bleeding, yet the pain he felt in his chest out grew any other pain he felt, a metaphorical blow that wounded him greatly.

"Dio... Always Dio... Father favors him, my friends left me for him, and now even Twilight...?!"

Trixie placed a hand on JoJo's arm.

"If you ask me, it doesn't seem like there's many people you can depend on, but... You can depend on me."

She then hugged him, much to his own surprise.

"Dio left me behind... He even changed who he is for the sake of being popular, he barely takes care of me like he used to... But you're so nice and kind."

JoJo was taken aback and usually would not know what to do, his current situation had not helped his mindset, and as Trixie held onto him tighter... He found himself hugging back. She continued as she nuzzled into him.

"I don't care for winners or losers, just someone being nice to me, someone appreciating me for who I am. It's okay if you don't amount to anything, JoJo, because I'll be there for you."

"I..."

She released him and held his hand, glancing over to Twilight as she giggled loudly.

"You'll be mine and I'll be yours, we're no one else's, only to ourselves!"

JoJo stared at her and merely nodded with a faded expression.

"I... Guess."

He looked to Twilight, and she looked to him, both in overwhelming amount of conflicted feelings as they turned away from each other. Twilight began to make her way home alone, dragging herself along the lonely road as dark clouds loomed over her head. A great storm was picking up as thunder boomed and lighting shot across the sky, yet not a drop of rain landed yet. She found herself a large tree by an old wrecked carriage. It was a known site as the Ghost Carriage, a robbery had taken place here not too long ago, and the victims were said to haunt the tree for eternity. She found something that drew her attention. A long piece of rope.

 _"You got the question wrong again! I expected more from you, Twilight!"_

Her constant failures.

 _"A-Aah! A witch! There's a witch in town!"_

The people she's scared.

 _"You always held yourself higher than the rest of us!"_

The people that scorned her.

 _"You're from a cursed race destined by fate to meet a terrible end and die in obscurity. What makes you any different than from those who did vanish? Or perhaps, you sacrifice others for that?"_

And the cruel statements... Statements to thoughts she had before. She had always blamed herself for Mary Joestar's death. The woman was like a mother to her. She knew her culture's history, and had sparsely thought if it was meant to be, until now. To her it was almost as clear as the storm above her. The rain ready to fall... As was she as she prepared the knot. Maybe as a witch, it only fit that she'd have a witch's end. Such a horrible way to end and yet, maybe this would be easier to end the pain with. Twilight felt the pressure of rope around her neck as she used her magic in the attempt. Barely able to keep herself afloat as she tied the other end to a branch before... Letting go.

"... ight... light... wilight...! TWILIGHT!"

Twilight woke up to JoJo over her. Utterly devastated until she coughed and opened her eyes.

"J-Jonathan...?"

"AH! You're alive! Thank God!"

He pulled her into a tight hug as he sobbed. The rain now poured as she simply remained in his arms.

"How'd you... When did you get here? Why?"

"I-I got scared! I was worried that the other kids would hurt you! B-But you... You tried to...!"

He pulled himself back to stare into her eyes.

"This is all my fault...! I wasn't good enough for you, to protect you...! I'm, utterly worthless... Dio's better than me in every way."

"What...?!"

"Trixie showed me you two and you'd... It's not like, I blame you for that."

Twilight's eyes narrowed.

"T-Trixie lead you? W-What, did you see?"

"Only the kiss...? Why?"

"Dio didn't kiss me, he forced himself. He said, terrible things, look at us JoJo... We're a royal mess."

She chuckled in their pitiful state, and half expected him to agree, until she saw his clenched fists. He stood up and took her by the hand as he pulled her up with great force to her feet.

"J-Jonathan?! JoJo what's-"

She grew silent as she saw the wild fire In his eyes. A dark flame that burned intensely within his soul. As they made it to the Joestar Manor's front door, JoJo swung the door open with a mighty roar.

 ** _"DIO!"_**

Dio sat in a chair by the fireplace with a raised brow, Trixie sat on an adjacent couch. He stood up with a pompous tone.

"Watch how you speak that name, knave! Who do you think you are!?"

JoJo let go of Twilight as he charged at Dio with righteous fury.

 **"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!"**

"Then come at me, peasant!"

JoJo threw a punch that was caught by Dio and met with a solid elbow to the nose, rubbed in for a effect.

"Get real, Joestar! Everyone's accepted that I am on top, and you are on the bottom, just accept it!"

Trixie sneered as Twilight gasped. JoJo stumbled back... Was this reality? He was simply, fated to be weaker, fated to live in Dio's encroaching shadow? Fated to be a small man, a meager weakling not able to even protect himself, let alone those he dared to love? No. JoJo lunged forward, but was kneed in the head. Twilight covered her mouth as she ran to pull JoJo back. Trixie watched with great amusement at JoJo's struggle and Dio's triumph. Dio believed such a blow would do the truck, but he was wrong, as JoJo grabbed Dio and gave him a savage headbutt to the nose. A crunchy snap with a spurt of blood made from the blow. Dio was stunned as his eyes rolled back, but JoJo had never felt more alive. Never before had he been so filled with such indignation, such furious wrath, but he felt no remorse or pity as he struck Dio devastating blow after devastating blow.

"BASTARD! PISSANT! SNAKE! DEVIL!"

Each punch struck harder than the last. Each strike hurt longer than the one before.

"THIEF! BRUTE! BULLY! MONSTER!"

Each moment was justified. Each second was payback for a sin committed. The great release was near. Dio felt, astonishment. How? How?! How could someone so lowly and weak, beat him near senselessly? Twilight was frightened, and yet amazed, she had never thought this side of her friend existed. It was something she shouldn't have admired and yet she couldn't look away. Trixie has risked her own life for Dio ona number of occasions, but she dared not intervene, Jonathan Joestar's display for her was something far more interesting. This weak boy bellowing out like a mad warlord excited her. This unseen identity gave her a rush. JoJo proclaimed loudly.

"I WON'T STOP HITTING YOU! I WON'T STOP BEATING YOU! NOT UNTIL YOUR A STAIN ON MY FIST! NOT UNTIL YOU'VE REGRETTED BEING BORN! NOT UNTIL, **_YOU CRY LIKE THE LOWLY WEAK CHILD YOU REALLY ARE!_** ** _DIO!"_**

With a final uppercut, JoJo launched Dio into the air with a spray of blood hitting the wall. A wall that held the Elements of Harmony and the Stone Mask. The violet and scarlet Elements shone radiantly as JoJo came near, but the Stone Mask rumbled violently before protruding spike shot out, pushing itself off the wall and tumbled to the ground. All eyes moved to the Stone Mask, before Dio sat up with his head low.

"Y-You...! Yu-Uhn... Y-Yo-... YOU!"

No one, not even Trixie, expected Dio to actually be crying once he lifted his head.

"You bastard! I'll gut you for this! I'll make you goddamn squeal!"

He pulled out a knife on JoJo, but found himself unable to move the hand as he saw George from the corner of his eye. George shouted loudly at the scene.

"What in the blue collared blazes of smoked ham and hammocks is going on here?!"

Dio inwardly cursed as he glanced to the side and saw Twilight with her hand up. Her magic keeping him from concealing the blade. What made things worst, was that Twilight beat Trixie to the punch of explaining things.

"Master Joestar. As you can see we had another disagreement on our hands. JoJo and Dio had found themselves at an impasse, and Dio brought out a rathe deadly looking knife when I had already began to restrain JoJo myself. Odd considering Dio's impressive display at the boxing ring. In fact, you could say it was inconsistent."

George glared down at the boys.

"I can see that you're getting a better grasp on when and when not to use your abilities, Twilight. I commend you. Jonathan! You should know when to let up from an opponent! Look at Dio, you've beaten him to tears! And Dio... I am, incredibly, disappointed in you. I will be honest, if not for my vow to your father, I would have thrown you out for this. A blade against me is one thing, but against my own son, someone I expected you to treat as your own equal. To resort to such a lowly tactic is nearly irredeemable. However, I have faith in you. You will both be punished accordingly!"

For the first time in his life, Jonathan Joestar didn't mind punishment, as he kept his hardened gaze on Dio. Dio was seething in rage, but could do no more than go along with it, otherwise he'd sever any chances he had for the Joestar wealth. He'd have to play the good son and do all he could to amend his "mistakes". Trixie had plan to use JoJo as nothing more than a novelty pet. She believed him just attractive enough to keep around. However now it was quite evident that her interest in him had skyrocketed. To see such a one-eighty of the spoiled noble son made her mind wander, what else would he do, could he do at such an extreme? She smiled gleefully at the thought. Twilight released Dio as she walked with JoJo and held his hand tightly as she leaned into him.

"Thank you..."

He stared ahead as his face softened.

"I-I... I was simply doing my duty as a gentleman to protect you. I have no need for your thanks, though I am grateful for them!"

She smiled as she felt his hand hold hers tighter.

"You're such a bad liar... But, you're not wrong. You're a wonderful gentleman."

As the rain had subsided and the sunlight began to break through the heavy clouds, today would be the spark of something great, a bizarre adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hye hye hye hye!~ Now dis is a predy lil' t'ing! Tasteh lil' ring! C'mon off dis finagh' now!"_

 _Dio blinked a few times as he felt great pain all over his body. It was hard to breathe and hard to remember what had happened. All he knew for sure was the owner of that sniveling voice._

 _"Where's tha' no god lay about bastard...! Bah, whatever, more food fer me! As well as a few pints..."_

 _Dario Brando. His worthless father, looting the bodies of gang crossfire, a deal gone wrong. Dio himself had began to remember as he pushed himself up and saw a small girl with her arms tied with rope._

 _Even in all the filth and bruises, it was clear she was blessed with an uncanny beauty. Perhaps, she was apart of this deal. Before he could think any further, Dario stepped down on Dio's head._

 _"There ya ar'! Liddle' bastard jus' lazin' about, git up an' git me some booze if yer gonna both'r livin' any further!"_

 _Dario cackled grossly as he began to kick his own son in a drunken stupor. One kick to the side forced a gas out of Dio as he rolled off the girl. Dario stopped his heckling as he took notice of the other child._

 _"A-Ah! I knew Jones' slave trade wa goin' good but, dis is ridiculus! Ta t'ink he 'ad a girl dis fine and young! Dio! Git me sum rope!_

 _"W-What...?! Why, old man, she's dea-"_

 _The girl coughed with a pained whine as she squirmed in the dirt. Dario's already cruel smile only grew as he rubbed his filthy hands._

 _"Kids like dese only come ev'ry once in a lifedime offer!~ She ain't just alive, but still kickin', liderally!"_

 _Dario stepped on the girl's leg to get a reaction and was pleased with the pained grunt as a response. She curled up into a ball and began to sob quietly._

 _"I might even throw you in dere fer a sweet deal! Two bastards of th' world no one cares about! Jus' steppin stones fer me! Hye hye hye hye!~ Life sure is great!"_

 _Dio looked up to the cloudless sky with few visible stars in his blurry vision. The full moon being the one thing he could make out. The moon being the one thing that seemed beautiful in this depraved world. Like a shining beacon in Heaven, he admired the beauty of it's light, and yearned to be with it as it was far from here. Far from this hell in the maggot filled mud._

 _He turned his head to the girl who cried out weakly as Dario pulled her up by her hair. Her eyes opened and looked into Dio's, eyes not of a slave, but frightened child who fought with what little life she had. The vulgar old man snickered in delight as he reached for her legs._

 _"Now I ain't a kiddie diddler, but it'd be bad bizness ta sell soiled goo-"_

 _Dario stumbled back from a savage punch thrown by his own son. His whole head turned to the side as his jaw nearly unhinged from his skull, his grip on the girl grew weak, and even his footing gave way as he fell to his rear then on his back in shock._

 _Dio was not enraged, and he was far from an upstanding citizen, yet he found himself desiring something. It was some as if by some otherworldly calling, or perhaps it was strictly a form of primal instincts, no matter how much he thought on it his action simply didn't make sense. Was it the rage against his father or the abuse of this girl? It was something, something that told him to protect her, to save her from this vile man who spawned him._

 _"U-Uhn! D-Dio! Wha' in da 'Ell?!"_

 _Dario stood up, but was kicked in the gut immediately, forced back down with little wind in his body. Now seeing this man who has taken everything from him, and yet is deigned the title of the man who brought him into this world, Dio had found his father in a new light. A grand light, under the light of the moon, he found what he felt was the truth._

 _He was above this wrinkled sewer rat who loved to squirm in the maggot filled mud. He'd rise from this filth, and become the first man to reach the top of society, and then soar higher. Dio turned to the girl who kept her eyes on him while Dario whined from the assault._

 _"... Come with me."_

* * *

Dio woke up from his flashback as he stared up at the moon. On that night was the moment he decided he'd enact his plan. On that night he met a girl that was no better than he, yet he saw in her great potential, potential he had himself. On that night he took the first step to his ambitions of becoming the top man of society. And now all his progress, and the progress yet made, could be thrown away if he did not get his act together.

He had to make amends for his actions against JoJo and Twilight. He did not have to win them over, but he did have to tolerate them as equals, even as a façade.

"How troublesome..."

The morning hour came and the sun began to rise as the household awoke with the servants arriving at the manor. Twilight always woke up early and today decided to drag JoJo out of bed. She entered his room and used her magic to lift him into the air.

"Good Morning, Jonathan Joestar!~"

"UWAH!?"

JoJo flailed in the air in fear while Twilight chuckled at his reaction.

"I wanted to make sure I had your full attention! I was thinking of a new study activity, so we're not being left behind, and I wanted your opinion on it!"

She had JoJo float closer to her, yet still above the ground as she held up her personal journal, opened with a number of listed activities.

"We could attempt cramming, but I find that effectively ineffective!"

"T-Twilight that sentence is effectively ineffective..."

"Don't try to sound smart!"

"I'm only relaying what you said yourself...!"

Twilight narrowed her eyes at JoJo who smiled nervously as a response. She lowered him to the ground with a roll of her eyes.

"Well talking is much different than writing, so there's little need for such critique!"

"But couldn't someone argue that proper grammar should be exercise in our speech as much as it should be in our writing?"

Twilight blinked before her eyes widened at JoJo. She never heard him speak to her in such a way.

"... When and where did you learn this...?!"

JoJo frowned as he walked pass Twilight rubbing his arm.

"Just because I don't understand the complex questions Father asks you, doesn't mean I don't think overall Twilight."

Twilight followed after him closely as she looked off to the side.

"I-I, didn't mean it like that... Ah!"

Both stopped at the main hall stairway as Dio awaited them at the end of the first flight. Dio glanced to the side and saw George enter the scene as planned before he proclaimed loudly as he approached the two. Trixie watched from behind the stair railing.

"I'm sorry, what I did was incomprehensibly sinful, it was putrid and wrong. We could've hurt each other far worse than we had due to my actions. So please, though I know it may be hard to do so, I ask that you consider forgiving me, JoJo!"

Dio bowed in front of JoJo in the main hall. It was a public move, a start to win back the masses and even JoJo himself. He looked back without raising his head at Trixie. She wasn't told of this beforehand, thus the surprise on her face was genuine, as he planned himself. He glanced up at Twilight at his side, the girl clearly didn't believe him, she would be his most troubling obstacle after all. However he noticed the glance to Trixie, and found conflict in her eyes.

Dio didn't need her approval. He only needed to get close to the Joestars and secure his hold within the family. Many of the servants had heard what had happened and were surprised by Dio's act of being the first one to apologize. He had pulled a knife out on Master Joestar's son. JoJo was taken aback by the action before he offered a reluctant hand.

"W-We've all made mistakes before, so we shouldn't hold any grudges if we're to move forward, I apologize myself...!"

JoJo found himself to be the one lying now. The two locked eyes as they shook hands. Neither aware of the scorn they held behind their false smiles, yet both felt it in the strong grip they shared, crushing handshakes that lasted longer than either intended.

Trixie ran from her cover to George's side. An approving nod and smile on the gentleman's face as he held Trixie close. JoJo and Dio released each their strict grips and went their separate ways. Twilight stepped in Dio's way with a glare.

"I know you didn't mean it... And I'll be sure to expose you for what you really are."

Dio sneered as his eyes moved over to George.

"I could use that against you right now, at this very moment, but today's been such a good day and it's only about to get better."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

A loud shriek sounded outside of the mansion before a servant ran inside with a petrified face.

"Oh Dear God! I'm so sorry Master Joestar! I-It's Danny!"

Outside lied the charred corpse of JoJo's beloved pet dog. The servant kept shaking as he attempted to calm himself down at the horrid sight.

"I passed by the incinerator...! I-It was on but I began to hear something inside! After hearing whines and the door be pounded on from the other side, I had to open the door! I-If I knew it was Danny, I would have opened it sooner! He ran out like a mad dog and fell limp after I got the water to put out the flames...! I-I'm, so sorry, Master Joestar!"

JoJo stared down intently at the corpse of his only other friend. Tears streamed down his cheeks as his fist were clenched tightly. Twilight glanced in Dio's direction and noted the amount of pleasure behind his neutral expression. The light in his eyes, the darkness in his pupils, he leaned into her ear and whispered.

"Now be the good model child that you are, and learn your place."

Twilight was speechless and frozen as Dio walked passed her and over to George's side, the elder gentleman comforting his son.

"We'll bury him right away... Come now, we haven't even had breakfast."

Trixie took JoJo's hand pulling him away from the corpse of his beloved friend. Twilight shook under the crackles of dying embers from the charred dog. Her eyes frozen on the horrid scene before her.

"Twilight. I know, it's horrid."

George placed a hand on her shoulders. His face wrinkled in a frustrated frown.

"Whoever did it will not get away with this."

"... N-No. They won't, sir."

"Last night taught me something. I was worried Jonathan wouldn't grow up to be a man, and that you were coddling him, after all I do know you sneak him chocolate when he's in trouble."

Twilight tensed up as she snapped her head up to George in surprise.

"You and he are the only real friends you both have. For the longest time I thought that was hindering you both, but instead it's made you stronger in the face of adversity."

He smiled down at her with a soft chuckle.

"I will be leaving the next day to meet a friend about a proposition in our business. I'd like it if you were to come along."

"...! M-Master Joestar...!"

Twilight was surprised she could even utter his name out. This was a step closer to one of her dreams. She nodded repeatedly. George ruffled her violet hair.

"Atta girl, Twilight! We'll be off first thing in the morning."

She squealed with a beaming smile as she ran off for the day. Trixie and JoJo watched her go as he sighed wistfully. Trixie pouted, but inwardly smiled as she pulled away at him further, her free hand held up to his face.

"JoJo? Is everything alright? I know your best friend has gone but, you still have others"

"Danny died, and now Twilight is going on trips with Father, I'll be all alone."

"I will be here."

"... Really?"

"You can always rely on me from now on! We will look after each other."

"O-Okay..."

Dio watched the two from afar. His sneer grew ever so wider as he immediately saw Trixie's plan.

"Insurance... In the slums of London you were mocked for your lack of an education, but you always proved yourself to be of a higher intelligence, now we must play the long game and wait..."

* * *

 _There for any and all unfortunate souls to bear witness to a desolate place. A dismal sight of a Gothic Kingdom gnarled in thorns and vines black as night. From the sky fell searing embers and ash like gentle snow on the hollow winds of emptiness._

 _There in turn were denizens. Citizens of this hellscape that resembled dregs as the shuffled about without so much a simple grunt. Ghastly expressions with solid color eyes filled terror, discolored veins that all originated from odd shrapnels of what looked to be obsidian. Some had wings, others horns, all were forced this putrid mineral against and in their bodies. All were forced to suffer as they moved in stagnant despair. All were forced to bow to the King of this Land._

 _He turned with an inhuman reverb to his unholy decree. The sinister intentions he had were made clear as he reached out and seized what he had sought after for so long. The one that got away._

* * *

"AAIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!"

Twilight Sparkle jumped out her bed and ran to her door in terror. Like a leaf caught in the howling winds of a violent storm, she shook horribly as she fumbled with the door, too frightened to open it properly.

"Twilight! I'm coming!"

JoJo shouted from the other side before he broke through the door with his shoulder. He was surprised for a moment as she threw herself at him, as her tears continued to flow she could only stammer in her state, stupefied by the lucid nightmare still fresh in her mind. This only consecrated JoJo's determination to console his friend as he hugged her.

"I'm here! It'll all be fine now! J-Just, take deep breaths. You'll be fine... I'm here for you."

"I-I-I-I... I hu-hi-had te-tu-the dream again...! Th-The people... Th-The castle... All over again...!"

He looked down at her wistfully as she let out all she could. Hyperventilating still as she remembered it all too well.

"He was there again...! He reached for me but, I could feel him this time...! I could feel his cold breath on my face, hatred in his eyes burned me, and his horrible claws..."

She placed a hand on the shoulder that stung. It ached as if she had been wounded.

"They dug into my skin! I could feel it all...! Each finger...!"

"Twilight."

He placed his hand over hers and used the other cup a cheek. He guided her face up to his as he put on a smile.

"I refuse to let anything happen to you for so long as I breathe life in this body. You can rely on me."

"...!"

Her breathing began to regulate as she laid her head in his chest. The warmth and safety she felt with JoJo grew as they did over the years. Seven years since Dio and Trixie had come into their lives, and for Twilight so much has changed. JoJo pulled away from her.

"I have to tell someone about the doo-"

"Don't go!"

She snatched his wrist with a frightened yelp as what little color her face had flushed away.

"I-I... I can't be alone, in the dark... Not again."

"Then there's no way around it. I'm sorry."

He gently took her hand off of him with a sigh as he stepped away from her. She was distraught, but looked to the doors, they were nearly broken in two. She nodded silently as she turned around before he swept her off her feet. A gasp escaped her as she clung onto him tightly.

"JoJo...?!"

"I'll stay with you for the rest of the night. Even if you have a that awful dream again, I'll be right there with you this time."

"T-Then why did you apologize?"

Because this isn't the first time you've had this experience, but I won't let you cry anymore."

The terror in her body fallen away as he carried to bed. Inwardly she prayed that if this was a dream she did not want to wake up. She frowned as they laid in her bed and she noticed the engagement ring on his finger.

"... But...? What if Trixie sees us? Won't she get jealous?"

He shook his head with a chuckle.

"She'll have to understand! You're the one who taught me friendship was magic. You are my best friend."

His small smile grew wider as he saw her violet eyes glimmer radiantly. The bond they shared, there was an unspoken attachment, something they felt in secret that they never dared to mention.

Though they barely saw each other since his engagement, only with each other did they feel whole. It was this fondness, the company they cherished with each other, it allowed Twilight to drift soundly back to sleep.

JoJo brushed a lock of hair from her face.

"Twilight... I..."

He stopped himself as he looked to the ring on his finger and sighed. In silence he had to restrain himself no matter how powerful his feelings were... He'd settle for moments like these. With a kiss to her head he watched her closely until he too fell asleep.

* * *

Tomorrow was the last day of college for the senior year. A rugby tournament had been held between rival schools in tradition. It was the final play, and at the start, the ball was thrown into the air. The announcer commented in great excitement as the audience cheered their teams.

"THERE IT GOES! A SPIRAL IN THE AIR, A PASS TO JONATHAN JOESTAR, CAN HE CATCH IT!?"

JoJo leapt up in the air and caught it in the nick of time. He then charged his way to the other side with a mighty roar.

"THERE HE GOES! THE USUALLY MILD MANNERED GIANT IS SCREAMING HIS LUNGS OFF AS HE DASHES FOR VICTORY! CAN HE BE STOPPED!? AH! TWO PLAYERS COME FROM FRONT! BJT HE WEAVES PAST THEM, ATTA BOY JOJO!"

His feetwork, his breathing, even his basic pacing had all been more than anyone could have guessed. It seemed victory was well within grasp.

"O-OH NO! JOJO'S BEEN TACKLED FROM BEHIND! BUT WHAT'S THIS?"

JoJo smirked despite the other player's attempt, and continue to run as the young man around his own size hung onto him.

"HE STILL GOES ON! I DON'T THINK HE EVEN LOST MOMENTUM! BUT ANOTHER COMES TO WEIGH HIM DOWN!"

JoJo fell still as the second player latched onto him, yet he still shuffled on without so much faltering.

"I DON'T BELIEVE MY EYES! THOUGH THEY'VE SLOWED HIM DOWN, HE STILL DRAGS THEM ALONG FOR THE RIDE! GO, GO, GO JOJO!"

A third player threw himself onto JoJo. Finally he began to stumble as he lowered himself.

"Guh! IS THIS IT!? COULD THE GAME END HERE?! WAIT, JOJO AIMS FOR A PASS, HE'S MADE GOOD GROUND BUT WHO WILL FINISH THE JOB!?"

JoJo threw the ball. It flew across the field and into the hands of Dio.

"THERE HE IS! OUR PRIDE AND JOY, DIO BRANDO THE UNDER DOG, WILL HE MAKE IT PASS THE OTHERS?!"

Dio sped through the other players like a gazelle in the wilds. For him, it was all but simple child's play.

"HE DODGES! DODGES! ANOTHER DODGE AND...! AH! IT'S A HIT, THAT'S THE LAST SCORE OF THE GAME, AND DIO WINS IT FOR THE TEAM!"

The crowd erupts into boisterous cheers as the team held Dio up chanting his name. JoJo made his way past his fellow students, but let out a yelp of surprise as two slender arms wrapped around his neck. He caught the woman who jumped at him and spun her around as they laughed. She kissed him deeply, the rings shone on their fingers as Dio whistled slyly.

"There they go again! Trixie, let him up for air already! You'll suffocate him if you kiss him that long!"

She parted it with a scoff.

"You both did so well, I can't help myself!~"

JoJo chuckled with his cheeks flushed red. He glanced around and saw Twilight making her way over as well. He reached out to her, and she to him, pulled together as she adjusted the glasses on her face.

"We were able to make it in time! Master Joestar watched from the horse carriage, but I saw you both up close, what a way to end the year! I'm so proud of you all."

Trixie played with her hair, her arm still wrapped around JoJo.

"Well... Without your tutoring, I never would've made it this far!"

Dio nodded as he offered JoJo a hand.

"It took some time, but as a team, there's nothing me and JoJo can't accomplish!"

JoJo nodded as he took the hand firmly. Not a word said... For he had nothing good to say, nothing that wouldn't be a lie. To this day he couldn't see Dio as a brother. Even after all their reconciliations, the times each one came to the aid of the other without seeking a reward, no matter how close they grew he simply couldn't accept Dio.

He felt awful inside. Unaware that as they locked eyes that Dio felt all the same about JoJo. He still hated him, still toyed with him, and still planned his demise.

Twilight and Trixie smiled at each other, but the same negativity lived between them as well. Trixie knew all about Twilight's nightmares, her feelings for JoJo, and with Dio she planned a fitting end for the Equestrian.

Twilight treated Trixie much like a sister, she practically raised her for the past few years, and yet she thought nothing but uneasiness from the girl.

George watched his children all make their way to the carriage he sat in. Illness and old age had taken a toll on his body, but he'd be damned if he didn't witness such a beautiful family. Oblivious to the darkness that seeped within for his focus was on that on the darkness that was reached out.

He brought a hand up to his chest, an Element of Harmony hung from his chest on a golden necklace. Though he smiled at the young adults, he spoke a low hate-filled whisper.

"You will not touch her, Sombra..."

Beside him, within the darkness of the carriage, two eyes that bled of murderous intent glared death at the old man.

 _ **"I've taken Canterlot. I've taken the Crystal Heart. I've taken Equestria. I've taken your wife. I will take this world, and when I do, there will be no one left to stop me from taking her."**_

"I will always be there to stop you, no matter what form you take or how you plan, I will always be there..."

" _ **No. You won't. You are running out of time, and I only have to wait."**_

He turned away to look back at the eyes with a simple smile.

"We'll see, old friend."

The eyes and blackness vanished when carriage doors opened as the party entered. The three graduates sat by each other as Twilight sat by George. She shivered slightly and turned to him.

"Master Joestar? Was it always this cold?"

"Ho ho ho!~ Winter is coming, that's all."


	4. Chapter 4

Days and nights passed until the evening engagement party was held in the main hall of the Joestar Manor. Many friends, classmates, peers and business partners attended. From far exotic countries to the simple baker of the local town. It seemed the whole world came together for but two people joined in matrimony. However this could not be said for JoJo as he looked around the crowd from the second floor by himself.

Alone, he felt as if he was surrounded by strangers, not one he recognized outside of the few classmates he'd only ever greeted. These were but numbers to fill something that he couldn't understand. He had everything a privileged youth could ask for, yet he worked hard as any lower class boy as he grew into a man, he earned his achievements and status. Even so the emptiness within his chest only grew ever colder.

He wanted to feel something, joy or anxiety, yet there was none. He felt nothing.

"Jonathan?"

His head snapped to the side as Trixie made her way to his side. A dazzling gown with an ice blue hue that grew into an ocean blue from her stomach down. Dark violet silk gloves that glittered like a starry night sky. Her snow white hair bounced freely as that of the mane of a sacred mare.

He smiled the one he had for so long, a glass mask he hid behind these past seven years, and took his betrothed by the arm in a hook with his own.

"Ah, yes they're waiting for us!"

"Wait."

She halted and anchored him in place as she took off a glove to gently caress his face.

"I'm worried that... Something will go wrong. It's selfish of me to ask of you but, could I stay by your side for the rest of the evening?"

He took her hand with a soft kiss as he nodded.

"That had been my intention from the start, my dear... Though I must ask you, have you seen Twilight? I'd thought she would be with Dio or Father's colleagues downstairs."

She only leaned into him moaning lowly.

"I asked her to run an errand! It's dreadful but we were but a few bottles short on wine, and she simply insisted on going herself instead of one of the servants. I urged and urged but, you know Twilight."

"As stubborn as ever... Well, let's enjoy ourselves..."

Trixie giggled as she nuzzled into her lover's embrace, but Jonathan could only stare back as his smiled faded some, his mind stagnant on Twilight as he inwardly prayed she'd be safe. He fixed his cracked mask as Trixie looked up to him and they walked out to the crowd that showered them in their praise.

* * *

Twilight huffed as she ran through the streets. She couldn't believe it, not a servant to go fetch a few bottles of wine, Nora single store open to buy from. She thought it odd that from the windows, all the wine had been taken away.

She still could remember Trixie's condescending voice.

 _"We're like sister's aren't we? If no one is around to get any, then maybe you could go get it? I'd do it myself but whoever heard of a bride being late to her own engagement party?! They'd all get the wrong idea, and I would kill myself if I ever hurt JoJo that way!~"_

Twilight scoffed as her brows furrowed. She would not be deterred from her goal. This was for JoJo alone, she thought to herself as she entered a bar. She blinked as the patrons were far from gentleman. Ruffians, thugs, sailors and whores all mingled amongst each other until Twilight had entered. She gulped some, not that she was afraid, but she knew this wasn't her place. To them she was a tresspasser in their society.

She approached the bar counter with a nervous giggle and fingerwave.

"H-Hello... I'd uh, I'd like a bottle of wine?"

The barkeep sneered as he spat to the side.

"You even old enough to walk out this late? Ain't you heard about the Ripper, dolly?"

"I have, and it doesn't matter, this is important. I'll pay whatever price, I only need one bottle."

She silently berated herself. The murderer of the century was most active in this area. She felt like an absolute fool as few of the patrons began to near her. One man sat right by her as he put money on the counter. He tipped his bowler hat up with a sly smirk.

"Cheers luv'! Ain't right of one of the upper class to come down 'ere to mingle with us poorer folk. Lemme treat ya this bottle, eh?"

"Rich or poor, I don't judge one by their status, but by their heart."

The man gasped comedically with a chuckle.

"Is tha' right?~ And how does this mysterious lass, judge by one's heart, eh?"

"Through their actions, sir... But perhaps judge was the wrong word, forgive me."

A few of the patrons raised their brows as they glanced at each other. Many began talking amongst themselves again, but Twilight could feel them all still staring at her. The man took his hat off to run a hand through his unkempt hair. She noted the scar on his face as she glanced to him from time to time.

"Forgive you? You ain't done nothin' to me! 'ave you?"

"I can't say exactly... I feel that I've been the one wronged honestly, but I can't tell who, so it may be myself I need to apologize to."

"Might be."

The bottle made it to the counter as Twilight took it. She looked to the thuggish man.

"Thank you for this. What is your name?"

He thumbed to himself with a prideful grin.

"R.E.O. Speedwagon, milady!~ I can escort you if you'd like!"

"I wouldn't want to impose, you've been quite a gentleman."

"You've seen the riff raff 'ere!~ Ain't no wenches nor servants to help you out there! Besides, it'd make us lower class look like animals if you ended up dead in the snow somewhere!"

She only nodded as Speedwagon hopped out of his seat and opened the door for Twilight. As they traversed the roads, she noticed that the air grew colder, the area only grew further dilapidated, she swore to herself that the walls snarled at her under the howling blizzard winds.

"I don't believe this is the right way...!"

"Cause it's not! Sorry luv' but it's nothing personal. Just plain business!"

"What...?!"

He turned and tapped the tip of his hat as the edges fell away. Blades revealed underneath as men crept out of the alleys of the street. It had dawned on her on just what street as well. Ogre Street.

Speedwagon sighed lowly with a frown.

"Y'know, I really wish we didn't have to do this, but we were paid just a small sum and couldn't refuse! Judge us however you want, this is a street dog's life!"

He threw his head up with the hat in the air, a flick of his wrist at it caused it to spin at incredible speeds, rotating fast enough to fly about before he sent it right for her head.

"A clean quick painless kill my darling, don't say I didnt do you any-"

She held up a hand as it and the hat were enveloped by a bright violet aura. The hat curved past her and around back to Speedwagon. He was so stunned he couldn't dodge the attack. He never saw anything like it and now he wouldn't be able to see the end of his life. Or so he thought until it fell to his feet.

"... Wh-What was that?!"

"I'm not afraid to defend myself from all of you. I can't die here and let the one I love be alone!"

Speedwagon was astounded by Twilight. This meek girl turned into a powerful woman in but a moment. The others began to charge but he shouted out.

"Wait you morons! Lass!"

He pointed at Twilight with sweat beading down his brow.

"That was magic, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"... That was, Equestrian magic, right?"

Her eyes widened as one of the thugs uttered out.

"Y-Ya mean like Spike, boss? You ain't thinking that-"

Speedwagon hissed at the man.

"Shut ye gob! I asked her, not you!"

She nodded slowly.

"I'm from Equestria... How would you know of it?"

"Because we got one of our own from there... Would you... Would you know anything about a treating a disease he's got?!"

Speedwagon bit his tongue. He just attempted to kill this girl, and yet out of desperation he asked an idiotic question. He grumbled and growled as he kicked the hat up ready for another attack.

"I'll do anything I can. Please, take me to him."

"Of course you wouldn't you... Eh?"

"I want to help this Spike, if he's suffering from an illness native to Equestria, modern medicine may not be enough for him."

"Did you not forget what happened just a moment ago?!"

Twilight began to march towards Speedwagon. An intense expression that made him quiver just a tad under it. He dealt with con-men, murderers, even blood thirsty gangsters. This young woman smaller than him gave all of his experiences a run for it's money as she passed him.

"A life is worth more than all the gold in the world. You were going to take mine, hoping to find the medicine with that money for your friend, that's something a man would do for someone he loves. Not a street dog that scrapes for bones, Mr. Speedwagon."

She looked to him with a smile.

"You really are a gentleman to go so far for someone."

"...! ... U-Urgh... Fine! I'll lead the way. C'mon lads, blood money ain't worth this one's life."

The thugs all let out dour faces as they mumbled complaints under their breaths, but straightened up at Speedwagon's snarl. Twilight stared up to the snowing skies in thought.

"Please be safe... Oh, what am I thinking, I'm sure JoJo is having the time of his life."

* * *

JoJo dreadfully sat in his chair as the numerous lords and bankers spoke of each other highly. If not themselves it was praise for he and his family's actions throughout the years.

"I never imagined George's son would be an archeologist!"

"Have you studied the Joestar family line? You can't imagine half the occupations they've excelled in!"

"But they are all are so kind yet powerful! And such an eye for character!~ Mary was a saint, God rest her soul!"

His mood grew darker as he remembered his mother, but Trixie placed a hand on his as she leaned her head on his shoulder. He smiled back at her as they continued to listen to the mingling royals and privileged class.

"It must be in the bloodline to be blessed though! Look at him, he's as built as the great Heracles!"

"What a model wife as well, that Trixie works herself to the bone for the children across London, I swear she's an angel in disguise!"

"Ah, yes!~ I've heard about her donations and magic shows for the orphans in those posh shacks down below!"

"Oh yes, I recall that Jonathan would escort her at times! Those vile gangsters would ambush them often, but he'd give them a pounding they'd not forget!"

"Ahh!~ I was there for such an occasion, it was quite cathartic to see such drivel driven off by a righteous figure!"

"What a gift from God they both are, only fitting they'd be with one another!"

Dio gave a haughty laugh as he spoke with lawyers and tax collectors.

"Now, now, it's set in stone that JoJo will inherit the fortune! It's only right as blood is thicker than water!"

"Ah but Dio my boy! At least a sum of it is in for you? George is why I'm even rubbing shoulders with these lot, but he won't be around for long I hear!"

Dio sighed as he looked down.

"It's sadly true... He's too sick to even leave the bed. I treat him what the doctor prescribed but he only worsens over time."

He then looked to JoJo and waved as he and Trixie waved back.

"JoJo knows this as well, he's put up a good front, but it's eating him up inside. I pray he's ready to step in our father's shoes."

One man laughed loudly.

"Our father? It seems you've finally become one of the Joestars at last!"

"So it seems."

Dio laughed with his cohorts, but he wanted nothing more than to cut open the man's throat with a broken glass bottle. This party, these people, he hated them and all of it. But it wouldn't be as it was before long. He was and will always be in control of every single muppet under this roof that was soon to be his. He noticed Twilight's absence and for once was genuinely gleeful. That was until the front doors swung open.

Twilight ran with a child near mummified in worn stained rags as Speedwagon followed her with hasty greetings and excuses as the two traversed pass the party and vanished behind the room of George Joestar. The atmosphere became tense as murmurs began.

"Wasn't that George's apprentice? She's a girl of higher intelligence for sure, but it comes to question with acts such as these..."

"Indeed, how rude and disrespectful! In my land, we'd kill a woman for such an act!"

"George spoils her rotten that's for sure."

"Have you heard the rumors of her being a witch? They say she can lift objects with but a thought and be anywhere at once...!"

"She's done me nothing but good yet I simply can't stand her. It's like she holds herself higher than me!"

Trixie cared little for what the guests had to say, but she did show concern for JoJo as his fist began to tremble, his face that of stone as he began to rise. She spoke up.

"Darling, you should go check on Twilight! I'm sure she'll explain herself to you."

"Yes. An excellent idea."

He loomed away after Twilight for George's room. Dio watched curiously as Trixie began to entertain the guests herself.

JoJo opened the door to see Speedwagon there in front of him with his arms folded.

"Sorry sir, can't let anyone in!"

"This is my father's room and I saw Twilight run in, what's going on?"

A horrible cough sounded as a raspy but jovial voice spoke up.

"That one is allowed in, Sir Speedwagon, come on my boy!"

Speedwagon stepped to the side with an apologetic smile. JoJo saw George stand from his bed with cane in hand. The head butler reached out to him, but stepped back from a strike of the cane. George shouted indignantly.

"I may be sick, but this child is even sicker! He'll need this bed over those dirty rags! Now go get that lake dew spring water!"

The butler bowed and hurried out the room. The old man snickered as he made his way to a desk cluttered with piles of scrolls and books.

"That oughta stall that codger. Everyone's already ready for me to keel over and die outside, right Jonathan?"

JoJo nodded solemnly but was surprised by George's laughter.

"Bah, greedy bastards and gold digging bitches the lot of those wolverines out there! Let this be a lesson Jonathan. Be kind but not giving. Let those who earn their achievements recieve their blessings. Like these two here."

He picked up a book and reading glasses as he glanced over to the boy in his bed. Twilight had tucked him in and looked him over.

A short pale boy. His hair was of a deep lilac and skin fair as marble. What struck her wasn't just the quality of the skin, but the odd textures around the eyes and on the nose, similar to scales.

Speedwagon stepped forward with a shaky voice.

"Er, milord? I can't thank you enough for this and... I'm uh, I'm sorry for our-"

George interrupted him with a question.

"Any fangs in that mouth? How about his eyes, slit or solid? And check for horns!"

Twilight did as she was told as she and Speedwagon confirmed it.

"H-He's got all that, but there's a reasonable explanation!"

"A number of spikes that are growing in hidden under his hair. Green eyes with slit pupils and elongated canines that may as well be fangs."

"Ur-Urgh...!"

George looked to JoJo.

"My boy! You know that safe in the closet? Just below that photo of Mary? Open it, there's a combination lock, but the blasted thing has been busted for years! Good thing we've never had any competent thieves!"

JoJo glanced to Speedwagon, who had glanced to him, both confused as George groaned.

"Bah!~ The boy's not ill, he's starved, he's a dragon."

JoJo had made his way to the safe and opened it to see numerous jewels the size of his own hand. He, Speedwagon, and Twilight all turned to George puzzled. This only made the elder laugh into a coughing fit.

"Dragons from Equestria eat minerals much like iron, steel, or more specifically gemstones! Sure they can burn through meat, bread, and water but that's like if a man were to eat chocolate or drink swill his whole life! Jonathan, toss Sir Speedwagon one of those, that way it'll be a friend who's feeding him."

JoJo did as he was told, as did Speedwagon, though he was reluctant.

"What kind of cockamanny bullshi- AIE!"

He shrieked as Spike shot up like a corpse raised from the dead, jaw nearly unhinged as he inhaled the large ruby, the sound of the gem being crushed between his teeth was as clear as pleasure-filled moan that came from the boy as color returned to his body.

"B-Blimey! This whole time, I was taken care of a real dragon...?! I-I thought they were big winged fire breathin'-"

Spike burped a spurt of emerald green fire shot out and dissipated as quickly as it came. George snickered as he hobbled over to them with JoJo's aid.

"I had a similar reaction... Sir Speedwagon. You've done this old man a service he'll not forget! Taking care of this child, where others may have mistaken him for a demon, surely you knew more than you're letting on!"

Speedwagon gulped with a nod.

"Aye, I thought he was that. A demon from 'Ell, but in Ogre Street we're all demons sir, demons in the eyes of those outside this room... But you? You, and Ms. Twilight, even your son 'ere saw past all the grime! It's me who ought to thank you lot!"

He was shaking as Twilight fed more gemstones that had been tossed onto the bed earlier by JoJo. Sweat poured as guilt he hadn't felt in years welled up like geyser in his chest, ready to explode any moment.

"I-I must confess how I came to know Ms. Twilight! I was paid just the other day to wait for her and kill her! At the time, it seemed so simple, a rich bloke paying for the death of another if not richer bloke? That's the best kind of deal...! But when I met her, and learned about her, from her...! I couldn't do it and now... Here you all are...!"

He stood to his feet with his hat on his chest.

"I swear myself to you from 'ere on! I don't care if ya don't want my services, ye're getting them anyway, anyhow!"

George struck Speedwagon's leg with his cane.

"Shut your mouth for a moment boy! I'm old not deaf, you could kill an elephant with those vocal chords of yours!"

"F-Forgive me..."

"Besides, think of this as nothing more than man aiding man. That, is the essence of friendship, Sir Speedwagon."

George winked to Twilight who beamed back at him. JoJo however held his dark and stoic expression as he finally spoke up.

"Speedwagon. Who paid you to kill Twilight?"

"Eh? F-Funny you say that! I coulda swore they were in that main hall downstairs!"

Everyone was shocked to hear this as Speedwagon struggled to remember.

"She tried real hard to hide herself, but I knew the woman was beautiful as one could possibly dream of! Much like Ms. Twilight actually! But... She was also so lowly, like she could've been from the streets like me or Spike. She wasn't a prostitute, nor was she poor from the money she gave... The more I think the more I recognize he- Ah! I know who it was now!"

The door opened as Trixie walked in.

"Jonathan? We're about to have our toast!~"

She stopped dead as she saw Speedwagon. The rough man stood up and pointed right her.

"That's the one, who paid me to kill Twilight Sparkle!"


	5. Chapter 5

Trixie was stunned. Her life shattered all at once before her. Her pale complexion turned a ghostly white as she began to piece together a plan. She would have to leave everything to Dio now that all her efforts had been in vain.

A cold sweat trickled down her porcelain skin as Speedwagon reaffirmed his proclamation.

"That white hair, the sultry voice, and those frozen eyes! I recognize her from it all everyone! She is definitely the one who hired me and my gang to kill Ms. Sparkle!"

George's face darkened as JoJo stepped forward in utter disbelief.

"My dear, is this true?"

"Trixie... It couldn't be!"

Twilight however stared with stoic expression. She felt at ease, almost light inside, and yet joy was far from her mind. She sighed quietly.

"I can not even find it in myself to be upset. I only wish to know, why?"

Trixie had already began to form tears in her eyes. Frustration as she had to calm herself, only to grow evermore emotional at this abrupt failure, this plummet into despair as she opened her mouth.

"I... I... I... I-I-I-I-I...! Twi-Twilight... F-Father please I...! Jonathan...?"

She stepped back as the men drew close. George spoke stiffly.

"You know what must be done now... Please do not make this any harder."

Trixie shook her head at George.

"No...! Please...! Father you know I would never..."

Speedwagon scoffed as he gestured to Spike. The unconscious child rested in the bed with great discomfort.

"I take responsibility for my actions, milady! Perhaps you should take after a street dog's example, and just give it up!"

Trixie snarled at the thug with an accusing point.

"Y-You...! Who do you think you are, to accuse me of this?! This is MY family!"

She grew silent as her hand had been seized by a gentle hold. JoJo closed her hand with his own. She knew this face he had, she knew every facet of his being, and smiled at this face she knew.

"Jonathan...! JoJo! I-I don't know the meaning behind any of this, but you have to believe me! I-I love you! I do... Please... Believe me...?"

"Trixie."

Her eyes widened in joy, preemptively celebrating within, she had him wrapped around her finger for all these years. He'd never let her go. He needed her.

"You're coming with me to the police."

Her mind had drawn a blank from the shock. Her plan obliterated as she felt and heard the clink of handcuffs on her wrists. Bound by the man she toyed with for years, betrayed by him, she was utterly speechless.

"You'll be kept in our room for the time being. When the party is over, you'll then be transferred to jail until a trial can be scheduled to see if you're innocent or not. A fair trial."

"...! I...!"

He pulled her close and looked back at the others.

"Father, Twilight. Tell our guests that Trixie has fallen faint and I have retired to take care of her myself."

JoJo escorted Trixie down the hallway. George shook his head with a huff.

"How could this have happened... But! We can't let this get us down. People will talk, but we must end this banquet early. Sir Speedwagon?"

Speedwagon tensed and stood at attention.

"Yessir!"

He then yelped at another strike against his leg from the elder.

"Relax yourself! Do me a favor and escort my old carcass down the stairs! I need to tell our guests to leave immediately."

"Y-Yessir."

Speedwagon took George by the arm and left Spike to Twilight.

As the two men neared the stairway, George stopped.

"A minute, Speedwagon. I'd like to apologize. You're sharper than you let on... Sharper than even Twilight may have realized."

"Whaddya mean by that, sir?"

"You're not babbling a nervous storm and you've stopped sweating despite facing a number of high societal powers."

"They're just people to me, sir."

"That they are... You're welcome here, you and the boy. Don't be afraid to come for a chat when this all blows over!"

Speedwagon stammered some until as a response. Words could not be spoken from his gratitude and shock. He never met such a noble man before, someone so familiar with a lower class thug like himself, they were still mostly strangers yet George treated him as a friend of years past.

He composed himself with a studious nod and confidence radiating from him.

"Yes sir, Master Joestar, sir!"

The guests all mumble gossip among each other until one noble laughed loudly.

"Aha! If it isn't the old master of the house himself, George Joestar! We were all worried you had left us!"

George merely nodded. A plain faced as he bellowed out.

"My soon to be daughter in law has unfortunately fallen faint. I fear my own disease may have afflicted her, so on behalf of myself I ask that all leave. We of the Joestar House are ever grateful unto you all!"

The nearest nobles withdrew from George. The elder chuckled as he watched his mansion empty with a shake of his head.

Speedwagon couldn't help stifle a laugh.

"S-Sir! Aren't you worried of being the talk of the town? What of your reputation?"

"Bah! The Joestar name has always been in and out of the mud of society."

"Hm? Sir, there's still one more!"

"No, that's my other son, Dio Brando... He came with Trixie, both from the slums like yourself."

"Is that right... You don't think that he-"

Speedwagon stopped himself as Dio approached them. The blonde intimidated Speedwagon, he felt as a prey caught in a trap, unable to move with blood frozen cold.

Dio ignored the thug as he spoke with concern to George.

"Sir Joestar, you shouldn't joke with your peers and partners about your condition."

George laughed into a coughing fit.

"If but one of them stayed behind I'd probably feel like I'd be offending my friends! The problem is, I only have so few friends. Come with me. We've much to discuss, you and I."

Dio felt a foreign sensation. No, he felt this before, but it was as new to him as it was that same day after so many years.

George glared at Dio the same way Jonathan had in their first fight...

* * *

Twilight carefully fed Spike another gem, tensing at his lightning reflexes as he inhaled one after another, yet still remained unconscious.

"How garish...! I do hope you'll wake up soon."

"... U-Uhn... Uh... M-Mama?"

"Dreaming about home... I wonder, if they're pleasant dreams."

She sighed and looked to the mirror as she thought back to her own home.

From George she was reminded of the prosperous radiance of Equestria, it's peace and lush life, even it's range of dangers gave her a sense of thrill.

Yet she only remembered small snippets. Tiny fragments of her life there, too little and too scattered to piece together anything coherent, no faces or voices to recognize. Only the nightmares of the man in the dark. The monster in black with hellfire in his sordid eyes.

The fires that burned away home her mind locked away deep inside...

"Uhhnn... Wh-Where am I?"

Twilight gasped as she looked down at Spike. His eyes opening at last, emerald orbs with sharp slit pupils, cracked open before flying wide as he scurried away from Twilight.

"U-Uwahh! Wh-Who are you?! Where's Speedwagon!?"

"Calm down, he's just outside, you're safe now. Try to take slow breaths. After me."

She began to breathe deeply with her hands gesturing at her own body for Spike to follow. He did so, much to her surprise, before he pulled the sheets of the bed up to his nose.

Twilight couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

She had heard so much of the raw power of the dragons that to think this small child was one, simply didn't seem right.

"Wh-What's so funny?! You think I'm funny!"

His attempts at being intimidating only made her laugh more.

"N-No, I'm sorry it's just...! I thought dragons were supposed to be large winged beasts. Yet you're so tiny!"

She reached out to ruffle his hair but reeled back with a yelp as Spike bit down at her hand. At that moment she had remembered his odd jaw structure.

Spike leapt from under the covers and into his feet with a thumb to his chest and a proud sneer on his face.

"I'll have you know, I'm the leader of the biggest gang in Ogre Street, Speedwagon's my advisor! Don't think cause I'm small you can make fun of me!"

Twilight opened her mouth to speak, but only smiled and laughed as Spike slipped off the edge of the bed, landing on his head with a pathetic pout.

"O-Ohoho!~ Do forgive me, it's just, you're still a child!"

"So?! I'm a dragon! Can't you tell by the horns and scales and eyes and teeth and-"

"Alright, alright, we do believe that much. You still need rest."

She lifted him up off the ground and back to the bed with her magic. His speechless shock was enough for her to smile brightly again.

"We're not too different, really. Why don't we become friends? I'm Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight offered her hand. Spike looked between her and the hand for some time before he shook it with beaming smile of his own.

"Spike! Just Spike! And uh, you got anymore of those rock candies? They're delicious!"

Twilight shook her head.

"Sadly that was the last within that safe...-"

She stumbled over her words at Spike's reaction. She hasn't expected him to suddenly start crying. He kept his mouth shut tight and hands clenched into fists.

"O-Oh! I'm sure there's more! We can look together! What do you say?"

She stood up and offered her hand again. Spike nodded and took it without a word as they left the room for the hallway.

* * *

JoJo and Trixie sat on their bed, the two on opposite sides of the edge. Trixie had been silent the entire time. JoJo grew unnerved by the stillness and finally spoke up.

"Was it you? Truly?"

"..."

"We've known each other for so long... Did you still hate her after so many years?"

"..."

"Why? On this night of all nights, why?"

"..."

"Trixie, please answer me. Say something."

"... It was going so perfect. I had everything planned out..."

He turned around at the low statement. Her clear voice now hushed and raspy with a choked breath.

"I, the Great and Powerful Trixie, was going to rule the country with the Joestar wealth. Weeding out any potential obstacles by any means. Twilight, George, even Dio... Even you."

JoJo was astonished. He knew had kept on a façade for as long as he could remember, for her sake, but to now learn of her own brought chills to skin. He waited for her to continue.

"I started it all planning each day, each step, every hour I made a move that would bring me closer. I pretended to be dumb, I masked away the ugly inside, played the part of a cowardly child..."

She hadn't even glanced his way. Her voice grew deeper, hollow, darker.

"I turned the town against Twilight, I had George pity and spoil me, and even Dio acted as my bodyguard before all of this. There was only you I had to deal with. It was all too easy when I saw you lose against him in boxing."

She giggled and began to hug herself tightly.

"I would use you, that when it came time for your inheritance, it would be* _our_ *inheritance. A trophy husband. You were appealing enough back then... But then it happened. You changed. You ruined everything."

She sighed slowly shaking her head with an annoyed tone.

"Don't think I did not see the rope bruises around Twilight's neck that night. She tried to hide it for a week from George, but we all saw it. If it weren't for you, my biggest threat to my goal would have been eliminated... If it weren't for you, Dio wouldn't have grown so cold and distant. If it weren't for you, George would have kept his attention on me..."

At last she turned with a petrified smile. Heavy tears staining her stretched cheeks. Terrifying eyes that shook JoJo's very being. Even her empty voice felt as ice despite the low tone.

"If it werent for you, on that night, I never would have fallen in love with Jonathan Joestar... You were all I had in mind after that night. All I could think about. All I ever wanted... Like a Prince from a Faerytale. A real dream come true."

Trixie began to crawl over the bed towards him. Her stance low, movements subtle and sensual, her crazed eyes locked on his own. He hadn't moved an inch.

"When you held me so close. Whenever we studied or played alone. I was in a Heaven of my own... I only wanted to be with you."

"..."

"When we shared that night together in this room... And announced our engagement that morning... How can I say this?"

She brought her cuffed hands up there face with a pleasure filled moan. Shuddering in delight as she began to drool slightly with a blushing face.

"I was melting inside...!~ It felt so sublime."

"..."

She drew closer. Finally placing her hands on his arm.

"I have to thank Dio! This, powerful body, would be but a dream... Than there's that smile you have, whenever you were with Twilight. Oohhh... How I love that smile. But you'd only ever show it around her. _For her."_

Her smile faded into a desperate frown. Her grip loosened and fell to the sheets as she leaned her head into his chest.

"I gave you everything I had... My time. My attention. My body, my love! I only ever wanted to see you look at me like you did her. Was that so much, too much, to ask for?! I gave up my dream for you!"

She seized him by his collar as she leaned back from him. To pull him down to her level.

"Why don't you love me?! What is it she has that I don't!? Why... Her...?"

Trixie found herself breaking apart. Once again leaning into him as she cried.

"Why is she so much more than I...?! I tried... I worked so hard... I just wanted you to love me..."

Trixie sobbed between choked breaths unable to truly cope with her situation. She had found herself shattered, broken, and lost.

JoJo wrapped his arms around her and shushed her, cradling her calmly in his arms as he hushed her. Not a word spoken still. She gasped at the action and grew a sick smile.

"... I knew it... I still have you... I still have you... Wrapped around my finger... Heh-hehe-h-hehe..."

JoJo merely held her as her sobbing turned to quiet mad laughter.

* * *

Dio stood before George in the main hall with Speedwagon at George's side. The street thug kept a solid face, but his nose was burning with an awful stench, an evil reeking of the strongest miasma.

George nodded as he began to pace around Dio.

"You see... Tonight has opened my eyes to something awful my boy. I'm dying. Nothing is going to stop that-"

Dio spoke up with concern.

"Master Joestar, please! The medicine will-"

George continued interrupting his foster son.

"-but that is not what I awoke to tonight. When I learned of Trixie's plight against Twilight, a memory resurfaced, a memory of a rather special note."

George dug into his robes and pulled out a note that drew breath from Dio. His eyes flared and he grew visibly tense.

"This note holds Dario Brando's last words. Incriminating really... Twilight found this whole studying with Jonathan."

"...!"

Dio furrowed his brows. That, witch, was to be the end of him?! No... George was a fool and himself an opportunist. He would achieve his goals. He calmed down and listened.

"Rather than showing it to Jonathan, she hid it from him and came to me, hoping that the two of you wouldn't come to blows again. I told her that one day I'd deal with this myself. Dio."

George walked over to the fireplace. Staring into the flames as he held up the paper.

"Though you are not, I love and hold you as a son, I trust you now with this knowledge. What will you do? Still seek the Joestar wealth? Or something beyond mere greed?"

"... Father..."

Dio lowered his head visibly shaken. Face hidden away as he clenched his fists.

"I... I have learned so much from you... From my life here, from Twilight and JoJo...! I will do everything I can from here out, to show the world that I, Dio Brando will rise above the rest!"

George nodded, and threw the note into the fire, surprising both Dio and Speedwagon.

"?!"

"M-Master Joestar!"

George smiled brightly at them both as he began to walk away.

"It can't be helped where we come from! It is only where we go that we decide. Take care, _Sir Brando."_

Dio smiled gleefully, devilishly, leaving with a great stride to his step.

"I will go check on Twilight! She'll be relieved to hear of this!"

As he walked away, George began to enter a terrible coughing fit. Speedwagon held the elder gentleman up as Dio ran back to his foster father's side.

"Master Joestar!? What's wrong, sir!"

"It's his medicine. I nearly forgot to deliver it to him! I just received it upon the doctor's leave at the party."

Dio pulled out a small folded paper from his coat pocket and handed it to Speedwagon.

"A glass of water with this and he should be right as rain. Be careful, sir."

The rise in hostility in such an abrupt moment left Speedwagon in a daze. Unable to reply fast enough to catch Dio as the blonde marched off.

"Arrogant- Master Joestar. Are you alright!?"

George glanced up and nodded as he saw Dio vanish to the second floor.

"Yes. Heartbroken, but I lived a life with a shattered heart, what's but a few more pieces?"

George smiled grimly as he looked to the medicine with a sigh.

"So it's come to this... Sir Speedwagon, I ask for your aid."

"Anything, sir!"

"Trace that medicine back. Take it to a doctor, and if my suspicions are correct, help me investigate the matter further... I pray that dust, is nothing more than medicine, or sugar..."

"Sir...?! Yo-You... You believe it to be poison!"

"Please... Put this old man's soul at ease... This family has been broken enough..."

Speedwagon nodded with a mad dash to the door. Leaving George alone in the hall.

 ** _"... Joestar..."_**

George grew a foul scowl as he turned to the flames. Those eyes that burned a pit in his soul appeared once more.

 ** _"Your time is coming. Soon, the princess will be mine. I can feel it... The hour of your death arrives, TONIGHT!"_**

The grandfather clock rung it's bell as the monster's laughter bellowed in George's ears. Silent as he watched the flames. All of it ringing at a deafening volume in his ears.

* * *

"Careful Spike, don't run around so recklessly!"

Twilight huffed as she chased after Spike who ran carefree with his arms in the air. A mischievous smile on as he looked back.

"Yeah, yeah! I know where I'm-Uhf!"

Spike fell back as he bumped into a leg. Twilight gasped as she grew fearful. Spike looked up at the figure with a snarl.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

His snarl quieted to a near silent whine as he shrank back. Dio glared down at Spike with great disgust in his eyes.

"So, he's feeling better, good I suppose... Ah, Twilight. I've been looking for you."

He smiled that awful sly smile, a smug smirk that irritated her to no end, how long has it been since she saw it last?

She didn't respond, gesturing for Spike to come back to her, he scrambled to his feet over to her side. This gave Dio a light feeling inside. A chuckle from the blonde escaped him as he drew close.

"I merely wanted to thank you, for having so much faith in me. You see, Father has burned that devious letter away, and I'm sure you're aware of which one."

Her eyes widened as her body fell still. Breathing ceased as he drew his lips to her ear in a soft whisper of a most gentle tone.

 _"I personally want to thank you... For reaffirming my place at the top..."_

Dio drew back fully satisfied with his victory over her. Relishing in her dismay, he walked past the two, his head held high as he chuckled again.

Spike poked his head from behind Twilight with a glare and bared his fangs in Duo's direction.

"Blegh! What pisshead! I can't stand types like him! What was he even going on about?"

"... I-I... We have to speak with Master Joestar. Now!"

She seized Spike by the wrist and pulled him along the hallway of the second floor.

Dio knocked on the door to his destination.

"It is I, Dio. JoJo, Trixie, may I come in?"

There was a pause. An awkward prolonged moment before the click sounded and JoJo opened the door with a weary face.

"Dio... Did you hear?"

"... I did. It is, unfathomable... I wish to speak with Trixie privately."

JoJo nodded and opened the door further as he made his way down the hall.

"I'm sorry... I need air..."

Dio raised a brow. It was on instinct to lie, and was he ever good at it, better now than ever before. Trixie had messed up somehow and now would learn.

He entered the room and closed it behind him.

"Trixie. What's going on? Father dearest and Twilight have been at my throat, I just managed to pull a fast one by chance, yet everyone is so... Oh."

He saw the dreaded sight that was Trixie. In all their years together, even when they were street urchins, never had he seen her in such distress.

She laid on her side atop the bed with her hands cuffed and face a stained mess.

"Dio...? I... I was too hasty... I hired the thug you saw to get his gang to kill Twilight... Whore must have used her damned spells to find out about that boy... She won him over and he ratted me out... I'm not done yet... I have, a final plan..."

She sat up and smiled as she stood to her feet. Making her way to the dresser as she pulled out the Stone Mask.

"A final magic trick. A real show stopper...!"

* * *

Speedwagon arrived back at the manor with the police by his side and an Asian man of short stature in cuffs. JoJo, Twilight, Spike and George all stood to the side as they watched Dio come down the stairs with Trixie who had her head hung low. Face hidden behind the snow white mane.

Dio handed over his closest friend before he found himself in the hands of the policemen.

"?! What is the meaning of this!?"

"Dio. I'm sorry, but it seems I was wrong after all..."

George said as he lowered his head, his voice filled with shame and disappointment. Speedwagon thumbed to himself.

"We never really introduced each other, have we? I'm the Interfering Speedwagon, and we have evidence of your attempted assassination on Master Joestar!"

A detective held up the foreign man.

"As well as where and who you received the poison from the act. He confessed to it all, Brando."

Dio could not believe this. Now?! Of all times!? This was not part of the plan, they did not factor such a card being played, but Trixie remained calm and spoke first.

"D-Daddy... If I may still call you that... I have something I must confess before I go... May I?"

George looked to the officers and nodded.

"Of course, my dear."

She shuddered and huffed.

"I have thought about this for a long time... My hatred for Twilight has been misplaced all this time. We're actually more alike than you ever thought possible. No one could have known the secrets of our true relationship."

Twilight grew nervous as Trixie drew closer to her. She stopped at a safe distance as Twilight shook her head.

"I...! Trixie, what are you saying?"

The crazed woman lifted her head, revealing the malevolent distortion that was her smile.

"I, AM AN EQUESTRIAN, JUST LIKE YOU!"

With a bright flash of ethereal light, Trixie not only destroyed her cuffs, but knocked everyone off their feet. Taking advantage of the situation, she raised her hand and used her magic to take hold of the chandelier above, and bring it down on top of Twilight.


	6. Chapter 6

Shocked. Frozen. Too startled, unprepared, stunned stupid from the revelation before them all. Twilight's life flashed before her eyes as the chandelier fell from ceiling. JoJo ran for her as he shouted her name. Speedwagon and Spike gasped in shock.

Dio threw the police off of him as he rushed for a target of his own.

Trixie reveled in her victory until another magical aura seized the object in the air.

"Wh-What?!"

Trixie stepped back startled and looked to the side. George raised his cane in the air, his hand covered in the same aura as Twilight and Trixie, he shook as he held it in place above Twilight before throwing the entire chandelier to the side.

JoJo lifted Twilight to her feet.

"Twilight, you're not hurt, are you?!"

"JoJo...! Look at out!"

JoJo turned around to see Dio wielding a knife in one hand, and the Stone Mask in the other, the volitaile smile Trixie wore now on his own face.

"GOODBYE, JOJO!~"

The sickening squelch of torn flesh, the splatter of spilt blood, and the snarl of a feral beast all sound in the air. George teleported in front of Dio with a horrid gasp. He stumbled from the pain and force of the stab as everyone fell into shock. Even Dio.

George smiled regardless. Smiled before the shadows that began to surround him. The sensation of his warmth leaving his frail body. The cold chill of emptiness swallowing him. He looked to the ebony claws of shade wrap around his body. The King sneered as he pulled away at George.

 _ ** _ **"At last... After years of waiting and planning, everything falls into place. Here and now a poetic death! Your own kindness and generosity will be your undoing! In turn, the end of everything!"**_**_

The elder's gaze softened into a tearful grin. He spoke in a hushed tone.

"... My death? Is that all that ever mattered to you? Oh, you poor soul buried under the darkness of your heart. I never hated you or what you became. Only that I couldn't do any more to save you."

George raised a trembling hand to the confused face of the Dark King. A final beaming smile as he lightly pat the cheek.

"Do not underestimate the power of us humans."

The black fog faded from George's vision, in place was a startled Dio. He fell back and into JoJo's arms who held his father dearly.

"Father!"

"And now, THE SON!"

He looked up from his father's dying body to Dio who ran for him. Twilight raised her hand to seize the murderer, but found herself struggling as Trixie intercepted her with the magic of her own.

Speedwagon pulled out a pistol and fired at Dio. The bullet flew into the blonde's shoulder, but he continued his maniacal charge.

JoJo saw the Stone Mask in Dio's hands and understood his intentions. His eyes steeled as Speedwagon began to ready his gun for another shot. Twilight figured out as she witnessed the scene, but shouted with fear as she saw Spike rush for Dio.

"Spike!? What are you doing?!"

The small boy ran far faster than anyone in the room could believe. He threw himself into Dio's side with a headbutt, the much larger man doubled over wheezing, forced to a knee as Spike growled.

"You... You're a bad man and bad men get punished! RAAAGH!"

Spike leapt fast for Dio as he whipped his claws across his chest. Blood sprayed into the open air from the fresh wound. Dio stumbled and fell on his back from shock.

"I-Impossible...! He's so small, where did this strength- Hah?!"

Spike landed on top of Dio, his bloodied claws raised with a feral look in his flame-filled eyes.

"You're done for!"

Dio shoved the Stone Mask ahead as if on instinct to meet the deathly claws.

"Not yet! I, Dio, will not be done by a child!"

The claws met the mask, and by extension the blood on them. The ancient item shuddered and began to convulse violently in both their hands.

To Dio's dismay, Spike continued to overpower him, slowly he forced the Stone Mask down on the vile man's head.

"N-No...! No! No, this isn't supposed to be! I am Dio! I! Am! D-"

His voice grew muffled as Spike slammed it against his face. The eyes of the Stone Mask began to glow brightly as the needles shot out into the blonde man's skull.

Everyone grew still. Silent as the light dimmed down. Spike shook his head as he stared down at his hands with disbelief.

"I... I didn't know the thing would...! I was trying to knock him out! I-I didn't mean to-!"

Speedwagon comforted him with a hand on the shoulder.

"Say no more, ol' boy. Nasty way it was to go, it only fits a man nasty as him, justice it really was."

Twilight came to Spike's side with reassuring smiles. Twilight knelt down and pulled the boy into a hug.

"As grizzly as this is... You saved JoJo's life. I'm grateful, Spike."

Spike hugged back with a weak smile as the three made their way back to George and JoJo. Trixie fell to her knees as she watched the small group huddle together. Herself, alone. Not even Dio remained. Her arms not even up to hug herself as her face donned the truth at last.

A face broken and empty as she felt inside.

George watched the scene play out before him in JoJo's arms with his remaining life. He sighed and looked to his own son.

"JoJo... I'm sorry."

"...?"

"In these years past, I treated Dio as my own son, over the one I had with me all this time. I can not even imagine that pain you endured in silence..."

"Think nothing of it! We'll get you to a doctor right away! A knife wound like this, i-it's nothing but a prick to you!"

"Ho ho ho... I'm afraid it is more than that this time... Ah, Twilight. Come here."

Twilight lowered herself to her mentor. Already the tears came and poured down her cheeks, regardless of the brave face she wore. George brought his hand up and wiped them away.

"Water under the bridge my dear, not under the eyes. This house has seen enough sadness. I once believed you two spoiled each other... How foolish was I then. I can rest now, knowing you have each other by your side, as any father would wish for of his loved ones."

He took off his Element of Harmony and placed it in her hand. A desperate smile donned on her face as she nodded.

"My magic can heal this! Just relax, and I'll be able to fix this, Fath-! ... M-Master Joestar..."

"No. You know better... Twilight. I want a fair and unbiased court trial for Trixie. For Dio, he too should reunite with his father, let him be buried properly next to the grave of Dario Brando."

"We will! And you will be there to oversee it! Just as always...!"

Twilight's voice cracked as the pain grew too much. Sniffling as she wiped tried to hold the hurt in. However, George laughed with cough of his last few breaths away, he sat up and hugged them both. Happy.

"It's not so bad... To die in the arms of those you love."

Twilight gasped and pulled herself out of the hug shaking head. It was too late. On this night, George Joestar died with no regrets.

The police took Trixie by her arms cautiously despite the clear defeat she displayed, Dio's body laid still, and those who stood righteous remained.

This should have been the end. Everything had been tied up, all ends met, and yet he felt as if the worse had yet to come.

Speedwagon turned to a snicker he heard close by. The foreign man in cuffs smiled as he looked at Dio's body.

"He will not die here. That birthmark on his ear dictates it as so. He will live for a hundred years, maybe more, yes... That is his destiny!"

Speedwagon looked back with a gasp. Dio had vanished in but the single second when no one looked. Lightning flashed with thunder booming shortly. Nearly drowning out the gurgled cries of the police that fell dead by Trixie's feet. Free as she stumbled back stupefied.

Dio stood over her as he held up the struggling body of a cop off the ground, the others eviscerated and torn apart on the floor, his fingers dug deep into the throat of the officer who weakly flailed. He cried out to the last remaining unit in tears as growing stain appeared on his trousers.

"Aghk..?! Ugahk...! Ack...! He-Hu-H-Help?! He-!"

Another crack of lightning flashed through the room as the blinding light hid that terrible action. The results laid bare as the light died down, a dehydrated corpse in place of the officer. It was thrown at the other officers with such force that all were torn apart. For the party, this was unreal. They were all that remained.

Dio turned to the group with a curling hiss. Speedwagon drew his gun with a fearless stare.

"Stay back, monster! That is your only warning."

Dio continued forward. Each slow step sounding louder than the one before. Each advancement made their hearts jump in fright. Even so, Speedwagon pulled the trigger with his remaining bravery, smiling as the bullet hole became known on Dio's head. The vase behind him on the other side of the room had been blasted by the passing bullet.

A trickle of blood poured down from the wound, enough so that Speedwagon began to celebrate.

"Ha! Even a rhino can be felled by the marvel of man!"

 _ _"Think. Again."__

Dio sneered as he only marched faster. The wound healed within seconds. He drew a hand to the blood trail with a soft caress, traced the blood on a finger, and sensually licked the droplet.

 _ _"...! Ahh!~ This taste! I, Dio, will gladly drown myself in this, if it means drowning in the blood of your worthless lives!"__

Dio lunged forward and became a blur. Stopped only by the mighty thud of an ethereal wall put up by Twilight. The magical aura ensared Dio, wrapped around him in restraint, but he had become beyond restraint and tore through her magic with his strength alone.

 _ _"WWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"__

Twilight shrieked as her magic had never once broke before, falling faint on the ground from the stress of it, she felt ill and weak. Spike stood between Dio and the rest.

Dio laughed at the sight.

 _ _"Hehehehe!~ I had truly thought for a moment I, Dio, would be dead by this mongrel's hand. To think, this power would have been yours, JoJo! Fate... IS TRULY UNKIND!"__

He threw a knife hand with an underhand swing, ready to scoop the boy's head right off, however he was met with an emerald fire ball square to his face. Dark jade smoke rose from the corners of Spike's mouth.

"I didn't finish the job, but I'll fix that right now!"

Spike threw himself for Dio with a fiery roar, the green flame burning away at the monster's face blinded him, but the dragon was cast aside by a backhand with a sound crunch.

 _ _"Begone."__

With a whip of his head, the fires died in an instant from the force, revealing heavily burnt face. Even the bone grew black from the soot and heat, yet in mere seconds, the damage became undone. Even his luscious blonde mane returned.

Spike's body flew into and through the wall of the house. Tumbling out into the yard and down a hill.

Speedwagon and Twilight called out for him.

"Spike!" "Dear God, Spike!"

Dio silenced them with a stomp. His shadow looming over them blotting out what little light there was in the room.

 _ _"Fear not for those who throw themselves in danger shen you have your own fates to look forward to... Oh who shall I, Dio, start with?"__

Both the princess and the pauper shook helplessly in fear as Dio drew close. They were soon thrown to the side by JoJo himself, who brandished a spear to thrust into Dio's head.

The monster gave a simple scoff as he stopped the spearhead with his bare hand. The pointed tip stabbed through the palm, yet as JoJo pulled the spear away, found it stuck in the creature's wound.

 _ _"Weakling... You were always a weakling, JoJo! You shouldn't have used the javelin throw for a forward thrust. HERE'S WHY!"__

With a wrenching sound, Dio bent the spear down on JoJo's shoulder, the gentleman cried out in pain as the metal bent and broke against his body. Dio leapt over him with an acrobatic flip and flicked the spear head into JoJo's broken shoulder. He landed behind him with his back turned.

 _ _"Jo~ Jo~! How does it feel? To know that you are outclassed, outmatched, out of your league? Now realize, as you wallow and quake in your boots. That I, Dio, am beyond you and always have been! This is how it will always be! JO-"__

He turned with a dramatic flair to an empty main hall.

 _ _"... Jo? Hm... I know you are still here, JoJo. I know all too well. Do YOU know how I, Dio, know?"__

Behind one of the many curtains near the windows, JoJo, Twilight, and Speedwagon hid quietly. JoJo whispered.

"Speedwagon. Do you have a lighter on you?"

"Eh? I do, why?"

"Please, let me have it. I am going to finish this here and tonight. Father's drinking habits will save us after all."

Twilight looked up at her friend as he pulled out a full flask of liquor. Worry and terror struck her as Speedwagon handed over the lighter.

"What do you mean? If I or Spike can hardly budge him, what can you do?"

"We will see, now get behind me, and enhance the fire once it ignites."

Dio wandered in a circle at the center of the main hall as they planned. JoJo tore a piece of cloth from the curtain, garnering Dio's attention. His head turned and his smile grew wide as he saw the growing pool of blood from JoJo's wound.

 _ _"Your silence tells me you are in suspense! Speechless! Mortified. It is quite alright. I, Dio, will tell you. I know where you are..."__

He zoomed in on their cover with a crazed sneer, purposely stepping in a pool of JoJo's blood to sound the splash just before them.

 _ _"Because I can smell your blood! Now... Let us see, what could be behind, curtain number one...!"__

As Dio pulled the curtain away, JoJo threw the Molotov cocktail he concocted onto both Dio and the curtain. Twilight threw her hands up and blasted the surprised Dio to the far end of the area.

Caught ablaze and entangled in a burning cover wrapped around him, Dio roared as JoJo took to the stairs. Speedwagon and Twilight began to follow him, but he shouted.

"No! You two must leave! I will stay here and defeat Dio! Now go!"

Twilight opened her mouth to protest.

"You can't be serious! We-"

She was interrupted by a shuddering force from the side. Dio erupted from his fiery net, healing faster than the flames could burn him, his chest bare as he began to saunter casually over. Ignoring the growing fire behind him that quickly began to spread throughout the first floor.

JoJo yelled over the fire.

"DIO! I'm right here! Let's finish this!"

He forcefully removed the spear tip from his shoulder and stabbed it into the wall. Using it as a platform to jump through the glass window in the ceiling above.

Dio watched as he looked between JoJo's ascent and Twilight. A sly smile on as he shoved a foot into the wall and began to stomp his way up.

 _ _"Yours is an end I, Dio, have desired the most out of the three of you, JoJo. I'll play along, for now."__

As he chased down his prey, he ignored Twilight who pulled Speedwagon up the stairs and down the hall.

"M-Ms. Sparkle!? He told us to get outta here!"

"We will Speedwagon! But first, I have to retrieve the Elements, they can't be lost to this fire!"

She clutched the one she given to her by George close to her chest. The fire grew intense in a short time, the manor already began to collapse as they ran, the path behind them fell away.

The two found the remaining Elements hanging on the wall.

"Speedwagon. I'm going to need you to take these and find a way out of here!"

"They're just jewels Ms. Sparkle! Your life-"

"Is nothing without JoJo! My father died protecting these and now someone must do the same. Please, Speedwagon!"

"Ngh-! Hrgh... Fine!"

He hurriedly began to stash the gems into his pockets, but yelped as he was pulled by an otherworldly force.

"What The Hell!?"

Shedding his coat to escape the grasp of flaming corpses. The bodies of the police who were drained of blood by Dio moved on their own. Ghostly moans seeking flesh if yhe living.

Twilight blasted the zombies back and forced them to fall into the inferno below. She coughed as the smoke began to get to her lungs.

"The window...! In the nearest room! Hurry!"

The entered George's room and took to the window, a combustion forced them out and into the air. Speedwagon shrieked whilst flailing in the air.l with his eyes shut.

"Aaaaaaaah! Noooooo! I-I'm going to die! Not like this! Hhhhhnnng... Huh?"

He opened his eyes floating idly in the air above. Surrounded by Twilight's magical aura that let him down safely.

"Find Spike and get to safety! Don't bother bringing anyone here! I'm going back for JoJo!"

"M-Ms. Sparkle!"

Twilight flew to the roof of the manor, surprised to see JoJo standing there as well. Just as she landed and ran for him, he screamed over the storm and house fire.

"I TOLD TO YOU LEAVE!"

"NOT WITHOUT YOU!"

Dio erupted from underneath, between them both with a haughty laugh.

 _ _"AND YOU WILL DIE TOGETHER!"__

He landed and threw a sword at Twilight. She barely managed to catch the blade in time, but Dio lunged forth as he grabbed sword to thrust it further, the tip nearing her throat inch by inch.

 _ _"Oh how long I've dreamt of silencing your insufferable voice with a blade just, like, this."__

"DIO!"

JoJo charged for his rival at full force. Distracted by the gentleman, Dio eased off of Twilight, allowing her to focus and blasted the blade from his hand.

 _ _"Wha-!?"__

JoJo tackled Dio and lifted him off the ground as he threw him through the crumbling roof. Down into the inferno below. Twilight fell on her back panting. Drained of energy, she crawled over to the new opening made by the dueling giants.

JoJo held onto Dio tightly who laughed as they fell.

 _ _"You fool! What do you hope to accomplish with this?! You'll die from the fall!"__

"That's fine... Because thanks to Spike, I learned you can't heal if the fire is great enough! From the start of our battle I planned to have this mansion be our tomb!"

 _ _"It's your house, JoJo! I, Dio, have my sights, on BEYOND!"__

Dio brough his fists down on JoJo's arms. Both felt the crunch of his bones breaking from the vampire's attack... But JoJo held firmly.

 _ _"Release me! This instant! NOW JOJO!"__

Dio struck JoJo into the side, but his grasp remained firm. Dio began to feel it once more. Fear. He saw the fire start against his own flesh, the unbearable heat, his back could not heal any more. JoJo's plan was a success.

No. Not if he had anything to say about it.

 _ _"I SAID BEGONE! LET ME GO!__ _ ** _ **NOW**_**_!"

A powerful knee bolted into JoJo's ribs, breaking a series of his ribcage, at last forcing the human to let go of Dio in a faint cry.

Dio stabbed a hand into the wall. A sigh of relief as he watched his nemesis fall to his demise.

 _ _"Hahaha!~ Good bye JoJo!"__

He laughed maniacally until he felt a tug on his foot. A gasp as his head snapped down to see the impossible.

Twilight gasped and looked around for... Anything to use. Her senses heightened as a second wind rushed through in an adrenaline rush. Without thinking, she tore away at her dress and tied the Element of Harmony she kept to her, and lifted a large rock before she threw herself down the hole in a dive with the rock out.

JoJo, with his belt acting as a whip, latched onto Dio's ankle. He tugged at the vampire causing the part of the wall around his hand to crumble off the wall.

 _ _"WHAT!? YOUR ARMS! I-I BROKE THEM! HOW DID YOU-?!"__

He stopped at screaming that sounded above. He looked up to see a large rock aimed for his head. Twilight, physically held the rock itself, diving with a scream of her own.

Dio's eyes widened as time slowed down for him. It all came down to this. There was nothing he could do, even with the newfound power, these two still bested him.

Twilight's rock busted Dio's head as JoJo pulled him off the wall, the rock broke to pieces as Dio fell back with a flip away from the two. JoJo caught Twilight midair and held her tight. Dio fell and was impaled by a statue. A goddess said to bless the house of the Joestar family.

 _ _"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"__

He wails as the fire burns at his flesh and bones. Hair falling out and body fell apart. JoJo used himself to soften the fall for Twilight, unaware that both were saved by landing on top of George's body, he stood to his feet with Twilight unconscious in his arms.

"Body... Please... Don't fail me now. Father, Twilight, anyone! Lend me strength!"

Tied to Twilight still, her Element of Harmony began to glow, shining brilliantly as JoJo ran through the flames that licked at their flesh. He used his remaining strength to throw himself out of a window as the house finally came down on itself.

Speedwagon leapt back from the destruction and searched the yard until he found the duo in the grass. Both clung to life still, JoJo barely awake as he grunts in pain.

"... Sp-Speedwagon...?"

"It's me, Mr. Joestar! I've still got those gems Ms. Twilight handed me, and it looks like she managed to keep hers too!"

"Is she...?"

"She's breathing sir! Just out cold... You did it! You stopped that foul fiend!"

"... Hospital. Get Twilight to a hospital now..."

"But sir! Y-You're in it far worse than she is-"

"Now Speedwagon...! I can't afford to lose her too... I can't be alone."

"Mr. Joestar...!"

Speedwagon could hardly believe it as JoJo lost consciousness. He grew tense as he heard someone approach, but felt relief as Spike ran into the scene.

"I-I'm sorry, he hit me so hard and I woke up just a second ago and-and...! Wh-What happened!?"

"They're alive m'boy. You wait here and keep them safe. I'm going to get a carriage to take them to a doctor!"

"Alright!"

As Speedwagon ran and Spike stood watch, neither of them could see the baleful shadow that casted itself over the two. The King, his claws outstretched and ready to collect his awaited prize, was forced back with a hateful hissed by the Element of Harmony on them.

He alone saw a glow that emanated from JoJo. Over his face, George was there, his will and his strength passed on to his son.

 _ ** _ **"So... This is how you would have it. Very well. I can wait even now. That is all I have to do, George. She will be mine. Very Soon."**_**_


	7. Chapter 7

Twilight opens her eyes with a gasp. She sits up in a flash before agony strikes in her side. She jumps as another person shouts, prompting a shout from her.

"Sp-Spike!?"

"Twilight!"

Spike leaps from his chair and into an embrace for Twilight. His arms wrap around her as he starts to sob.

"I w-I was starting to think..?! You had... That you-!"

She jolts at the action, her arms in the air with a reluctant expression, releasing a sigh as she hugs him back hesitantly.

"It's all okay. I am sore and aching though."

"Ah! Sorry!"

Spike leaps back rubbing his neck. He holds a finger up before he hops off his chair and to the ground.

"You like to read, right? Well, most of everything was burned down but, we have this collection from around the world! Speedwagon thought you would like them."

He holds up a stack of books varying from all shapes and sizes. He picks one up to hand to over to her, but stops with skewed face at the cover.

"O-Oops! This one is in Chinese. But I saw foreign language in your big library-"

"I can read it. Spike? Where's JoJo?"

"Huh? Oh... Uh..."

Spike lowers his head with a small sigh.

"He's breathing, but he hasn't waken up since the fire. The sun is about to come up too... I-I... Actually snuck in while the doctors left!"

A guilty grin shows on his face as he rubs his neck. Twilight holds a hand up to her mouth with a gasp.

"Spike! You can't do that! There's a murderer out there, you have to be careful, and you can't break the rules!"

The small dragon takes a few steps back from the stern scolding from his elder. His hands up with smaller smile.

"W-Well... It was important! We gathered all those jewels you wanted, and Speedwagon thought they'd be safer with you than us. They're in a box under your bed."

"Thank you... Spike? Why don't you stay here for the night. I'll even read you a story of your choice."

Twilight reaches beneath her bed and blindly picks a book with a raised brow as she reads the title aloud.

"F-Frankenstein...?"

"I picked that one! The cover looks so interesting!"

"Spike, this story is hardly what I-"

She stops herself with but one glance at his pleading face. Groaning in defeat as she rolls her eyes and opens the book.

"Fine, I will read it."

"Yes!"

Spike climbs over the edge of the bed to rush at her side, both partaking in the book as Twilight read aloud, and soon the small dragon fell asleep. Still a thought haunts her mind. Where was JoJo? Spike answered how he was doing rather than where. Twilight figures that she will have to find him herself. Carefully, she sneaks out from her bed and past Spike for the hall of the hospital, checking room after room.

Eventually she finds her destination. Opening the door to enter a grim scene. The broken Joestar laying in bed riddled in fatal wounds and burns. Twilight took solace in the peaceful visage JoJo displays.

"Even like this you look so proud... Jonathan. When did you grow up so fast?"

Twilight whispers to herself as she approaches the mangled body. A hand gliding just above him as tears well in her eyes.

"How could I have let this happen to you...? How could it all come to this...?! No home... N-No family...! We're all alone! If I lose you-!"

She grabs her chest feeling it tighten and cut her breath short. Coughing with her sight growing blurred, Twilight falls faint with a choked gasp, but her body is caught by JoJo's arm. Twilight widens her eyes at him.

"You're awake!? But your arm, it's broken...!"

The young man smiles at his friend with eyes of crystal clarity. A gaze she had not seen in years. Not since they were children.

"Twilight. It will all be alright. I will be there to support you, no matter the odds or our conditions, we will find a way together."

"J-Jonathan...!"

He pushes her up from her fall and shuffles in place with a grunt.

"I will not leave you now or ever in the near future. Go rest now. You'll worry the doctors if they find you out if your room."

"I can't. I'm... I'm scared I'll have those nightmares again. Can I...? Sleep here?"

JoJo stares into her pleading eyes and nods. A pained chuckle as he pats the bed frame.

"... Grab a chair. It's been some time since we really had the chance to be with one another. Just to talk."

She beams a smile at him and pulls the closest chair to the bedside. Both laughing over their dire situation and all that transpired. However, out the corner of JoJo's eyes, he catches a glimpse of something odd. From his window, the lights of the streets flicker out as a blackness darker than the shadow of the night flies by, a chill runs down his spine. Twilight tilts her head having sensed the worry from her friend.

"JoJo? Is everything alright?"

"Ah... Nothing. Just the wind it seems."

He turns away from the window. Still aware of the malevolence outside that watches them both. The furious King seething in rage at the sight of his old nemesis gone, only for his son to take his place as a thorn in his side, yet his attention would be torn from the duo and towards the faint shriek of a woman. In an instant he arrives at the source.

The Joestar Mansion. There, the foreign man digging through the rubble as Trixie raises a hand layered in magic, hissing in anger.

"You! You will not take that! It is mine!"

He pulled out the Stone Mask from the rubble and held it up as he trembled in fear.

"I-I was digging it up for you, my mistress!~ I would not dream of- AIE!"

He shrieked as a burnt hand devoid of skin seized him by the wrist with claws that dug into the flesh. A small opening revealed the ghastly image of the survivor of the great fire. Dio glared ahead as he pulled himself out, but both the foreign man and Trixie saw it, amongst the large pile if rubble came down a heavy stone. Both aware and neither able to, nor had any desire, to warn or even save the ruthless being.

King Sombra however, did.

Using what little magic he could muster this far from home, a black inky blot arose from the shadows of Dio's would be tomb. Shattering the rock before it could destroy what is left of his body. None witnessed the stroke that fate had allowed. Dio began to hear whispers in his mind as he watched his latest victim become a thrall of the dead. However, as the light of dawn a looked up at Trixie as the foreign man's body began to shrivel away.

 _"Trixie, the Sun is coming soon... FIND ME COVER!"_

"A-Aah! But, why? It's just sunlight-"

 _"DO AS I SAY."_

"Y-Yes...!"

Using her magic, she raises the debris over Dio's body as cover, and understood immediately why he feared the sunlight. The thrall's body crumbles and breaks down into an ash cloud the very instant the Sun grace his flesh. Only his clothes remained. Dio watches the it with a gleeful sneer as he brought a hand to his ear. A snicker as he nods to himself. Speaking just under his breath.

 _"Soon... I, Dio, will have the world plunged into eternal darkness. My reign over all shall be eternal!"_

He laughs a chilling cackle. Unaware of his true placement on stage, unaware of the strings attached to him as the King plays his puppet from afar, his role as King Sombra's yellow jester.

* * *

Months pass as JoJo recovered from his ordeal with Dio's otherworldly assault. With no place to call home upon his release, he and Twilight return to the ruins of manor. Nothing to salvage from the family ruins. Twilight eyes JoJo's arm that remains in a sling.

"JoJo, are you sure you should be walking?"

He smiles and raises a cane in hand. He stumbles slightly as he puts it back down to steady himself.

"It's not father's but it will do. I have you should my own body fail me."

She shakes her head giggling as they start to walk along the burnt path.

"How long has it been since you've relied on me like that? Ever since Trixie's deceit it feels like we've rarely had moments like these. I only wish George was with us still..."

"Come. Let us take a stroll to the riverside."

Twilight nods and follows JoJo. Her thoughts running wild.

"I understand that you're trying to make me feel better but we must discuss what happens now. The future looks, bleak. I'm not sure how we can bounce back from this disaster."

He remains silent for a time. Himself unsure but determined nonetheless. His stoic face brightens to a hopeful smile.

"We survived facing Dio turned vampire and Trixie who was an Equestrian... After finishing ordeals such as those our future shouldn't be too hard to face."

It is at this moment that a new voice speaks up. A gracious dulcet tone that is soft as cream. A figure standing before them a small distance away.

"That ordeal is not finished, I am afraid. If anything it has only just begun. Twilight Sparkle. Jonathan Joestar. The road ahead of you both will only become harder here."

A woman stands in front of them wearing royal gown in bright colors with hearts patterned on the foot of the dress. Long gloves with a spiral design, a large hat with the top woven into the image of a sun yet the rim is a crescent moon, it hides the woman's face. A radiant mane dances in the wind from under the hat. She advances with steps that makes not a sound despite wearing glass heels.

"Do either of you remember me? I would not blame you if you could not."

The duo remains silent as they watch her approach slowly. She tilts the hat up. Colorful skin with sparkling eyes that graces them with a gem like glow. JoJo shakes his head nervously.

"I'm afraid I can't recall. Twilight?"

He turns to her for an answer. Twilight remains silent but takes a step in front of JoJo with a hand raised layered in her magic. The woman sighs before raising her own hand as a magical aura covers it. The same as Twilight. Face to face their hands intertwine with memories flooding into Twilight's mind.

A stormy night. A land on fire. Herself on a boat with George who holds her tight and Mary carrying a crying baby. A living shadow attacks a crumbling castle. A woman's voice cries out before a blinding light breaks the Equestrian from her trance.

Her hand tears away from the woman before she stumbles backwards. JoJo catches her with his free arm.

"Twilight! What's wrong?!"

"I... I remember! Before Mary's death! Equestria. My home! You...!"

JoJo helps her up but her teary eyes remain focused on the familiar stranger.

"You were there... You saved me. Saved us. You were how I got to London."

She looks up at the woman with tears forming in her eyes. She regains her footing with JoJo's aid while keeping her eyes locked with the woman. The woman does a curtsy.

"It is so good to see you, Princess. You and Jonathan have grown quite a bit since I last saw you. I'm sorry I couldn't arrive any sooner... George was a good friend. I have come to tell you that your fight is not over and that things are about to get worse. However, you two won't be alone. This time you have friends. Right Zeppeli?"

She looks to the side of the road on a stone fence. A tall well built man in a formal suit and oddly patterned top hat sits patiently with a sandwich. He seasons it with pepper before offering a smile to the group.

"Top of the morning kids!~ Teary reunion done? If so than it's my turn, Sunny."

Without warning he leaps impossibly high into the air by his knees alone. Twilight herself mistakes the action for flying while JoJo pulls her behind him defensively.

"What do you mean!? Ho-How did you jump so high from just sitting?!"

The man gives a snigger for a response as he rockets down to the ground, his arm extended with a sole pinky finger outstretched, pounding into the young gentleman's diaphragm as he shoves the offending hand further. A wheeze garnered from JoJo as he doubles over breathless. Twilight gasps with fear in her before it changes to anger.

"What do you think you are doing?! He's already wounded!"

"I'm healing him Princess. This is a good start if I may say! Get all the wind in your lungs out just like that!"

Sunny sighs rolling her wrist with a small frown.

"Oh, William! You should have told them first. Both of you please take a look at that arm."

JoJo finally takes a breath in. His eyes shimmer ad they reflect the radiant light that emits from his wounded arm, his breathing smooth and deep, fresh as he felt new life enter and bloom within him. Energy from his chest flows throughout making him feel light as air. He raises his arm completely healed. JoJo then pats himself experiencing these sensations.

"I... I don't believe it! This new life force within me! I feel so powerful! Twilight! Look!"

JoJo picks a rock just larger than his own head in the sole arm. Idly tossing it up and down.

"This rock feels naught but a pebble! Look how high I can send it in the air...!"

His companion silently noted as her attention fixed on the strange duo. The smiling woman patiently waits while the strange gentleman took a bite of his sandwich.

"Mr. Zeppeli and... Sunny?"

She nods tipping her hat with a sigh of content.

"A funny name, yes? I thought of it!"

"It couldn't possibly be your real name! It's too-"

"Twilight Sparkle is a common name in London?"

"... Fair enough. Why are you here telling us these things now? Did you also know George, sir?"

Zeppeli takes another bite of his sandwich before continuing himself with JoJo and Twilight.

"Nope. The Joestar Family isn't well known outside of London. Practically unheard of anywhere else. Now then. You're both wondering what I just did to the boy. Right?"

Both of them nod. A sneer on his face as be turns away from them walking down the road with swagger in his steps.

"Alright then! Come along, I still have to demonstrate something, visual aid you can call it."

The party follows Zeppeli to shallow riverside. With no hesitance, he jumps in, the water rises below his knees.

"Now then. I'm gonna do this nice and slow for you two. Don't cry to me that you blinked and missed the action."

Twilight narrows her eyes with her arms folded.

"Are you or are you not going to explain yourself, sir!"

The Italian man ignores her and enters a stance. A foreign gesture she had not seen in any books or sports. As he moved his upper body slowly with strange breathing, and the water begins to glisten with strange ripples originating from him, a frog hops onto a boulder right in front of Zeppeli. He sends a fist down on top of it without warning. Twilight and JoJo are in shock of the action.

"Wait! Don't do that!"

"Leave that frog alone!"

The fist connects, energy of colorful sparks with a fiery electric aura flow from the arm and into the frog harmlessly, travelling into the stone. It breaks in half as if it were cut straight through without a single chip or edge. The frog hops back into the river water and swims away without so much of a mark on it. Zeppeli grins at the young duo.

"This power that can heal but also destroy, is called Sendō. In English, it's the Ripple, though you might hear me call it Hamon every now and again. It's a phenomenal power generated through a very specific breathing method. When done correctly, it grants us the power of Life itself, doing simple things as healing, to feats yet done but surely possible."

Sunny nods as she flexes her fingers wrapped in her magical aura.

"A simple summary of it could be the magic of humans. Something we Equestrians and many humans believe to have never had. It generates a wavelength so similar to the star above that you become one with the Sun itself."

The eccentric gentleman points at them with a hand on his hips.

"Jonathan Joestar. I'm gonna teach you this style. Whether you like it or not."

JoJo shakes his head snapping out of his amazed stupor.

"But why? I've no reason to have this power."

"Wrong. You both do. Dio Brando is alive and the Stone Mask is with him still."

The color of their faces and light in their eyes falls away to dull pale fear. Bones chilled and skin crawling with Twilight swaying from the news alone. JoJo clench his fist tightly before grasping a tree branch as he sighs to calm himself.

"Why... I was sure. So sure that we had defeated him! I threw him in a pit of fire, impaled him even!"

"I even struck his head with a heavy stone! His skull should be heavily damaged!"

Zeppeli raises a brow and shakes his head.

"You didn't destroy the brain. Without sunlight or bashing his vile head into pieces he can and will return each time. You left the job half done and now he's goin' to continue on his bloody conquest. You both did buy the world time. Time to prepare for his eventual return..."

The martial magician find his eyes wandering over to the tree branch. The dry brittle wood sprouts budding leaves that quickly blossom to incandescent flowers. Heated, born anew with energy filled with righteousness, ripe and overflowing from within JoJo's heart.

"So I see... Mr. Zeppeli. You said you would teach me this technique. Dio is a vampire now; the Stone Mask can do this to anyone as well. This power is something I must master within the time we have! I don't care how arduous or grueling the training may be. I am not afraid."

" _Di moloto..._ You're too tense, but you've got the spirit, so don't worry about it boyo. You'll do fine with fire like that in you."

Sunny takes to Twilight's side with a giggle.

"I take it George taught you the basics of magic?"

"H-He taught me so much and more... I still have a lot to learn... It's all gone though. The fire erased everything."

"Don't be so pessimistic. George learned from an older generation of magic. I think a new approach will suit you best. Besides, I wrote most of those books. I think I can remember a spell or two."

"You... Who are you? Really?"

"Your teacher. Now let's start your first lesson. We'll begin from where George started and move on from there."

* * *

 _"There. That is where we will take residence."_

Dio points from under the bandages. The night sky covers a horse carriage that emerges from a mountain tunnel. A castle that towers over a town looms over those who enter. Trixie glances to it before cracking the reins to the horses.

"Showy. Where did you even hear of this place? What is it called again?"

 _"Windknight's Lot. Myths and legends of powerful men lay here. I will test my new power of raising the dead here first as I recover."_

"Sounds like a plan. Either way, a remote food source for you whether or not you're right."

Dio's eyes move to Trixie. Down to her bloated stomach that holds a third party.

 _"You really are going to keep it? Even knowing I vowed to destroy all of the Joestar Bloodline?"_

"If you wanted it dead you would have turned me into a thrall after ripping it out of me... So the question isn't why I'm keeping it. Why are you letting me?"

 _"Trixie. Oh, Great and Powerful Trixie, I never waste an opportunity for something great. Did JoJo know?"_

"Of course not. George didn't either. Twilight would die if she knew too."

 _"That makes keeping it all the more logical. All according to my, Dio's, plan."_

Under the mummified medicinal wraps, behind them with the wagon, Dio smiles as he smells and hears the dripping of blood from within the cart. The fresh bodies he will use to start his army of the dead with.


End file.
